The Fall of the Brawlers
by LittleRosie
Summary: Ganondorf is planning something. Something big. Every Brawler that you know will face the challenge of sanity, partnership, and survival as each are being hunted. There will be tragedy. There will be pain. But will there be hope? There will be an ending that you will not suspect. This is my first story so I hope you enjoy. I'll update as often as I can. Please review.
1. The Dark Plot

The Fall of the Brawlers

The Dark Plot

"Seven."

A dark sound rippled through the bottom wastelands beneath the Super Brothers Mansion. A figure emerged from the bushes, his fiery eyes glancing at the festivities held above. He could hear laughter and enjoyment much to his dismay.

"What are you talking about?" growled a spiked creature stomping alongside the dark figure.

"It's been seven years, Bowser, since I made my last appearance. The same amount of time that the Princess stayed hidden when I hunted for her Triforce long ago." The dark figure stood as cold as stone, searing his hatred toward the Brawlers. He grabbed hold of a fungus infested branch, squeezing whatever life it had left. "Look at them! They're drunk in happiness as if I never existed! The Hero and Princess both! " A dark glow shimmered from his hand as the Triforce of Power took form.

Bowser couldn't help but give him a puzzled stare. "So what do you plan on doing? Attack them all after seven years."

The dark figure let out a heart wrenching laugh. "Oh my dear Bowser. I know despite my strength that the Hero and Princess both will be able to stop me, let alone the entire Brawlers clan."

"What do you suggest we do?"

The figure turned around with sudden movement, making direct eye contact with the Koopa king. He walked slowly towards him, placing one hand on his spiky shoulder.

Emphasizing his words, he stated, "We lure them, control them, and we take them out one...by...one. Unseen and unheard until the final battle." The dark figure began making his way back toward the shadowy swamps until Bowser stopped him.

"Wait, Ganondorf, why not start now?". Ganondorf let out a chuckle. "Let them have their precious night, Bowser. In due time, the fall of the Brawlers is near." He continued making his way through the dark bushes, laughing as the crows flew from his direction into the night sky.


	2. A Night to Remember

**Here's chapter 2 of my first story. We hear of Ganondorf's evil plot but now we switch over to the Brawlers not aware of the danger laying ahead.**

**Enjoy and review :)  
**

It was a special night for the Brawlers. That night marked the 20th year since the Brawlers Clan was established. Twenty years ago, heroes and heroines both agreed and came together as one to fight the dangers of the Universe. With this bond, no foe would stand a chance.

On the front lawns of the Super Brothers Mansion, a celebration was held in honor of that year when all united as one. Of coarse this was strictly an adult party and no children were allowed. The younger Brawlers Ness, Lucas, the Ice Climbers, and Pit were to stay indoors to create some celebrations of their own but that didn't stop the adventurous Pit from attempting to sneak in from time to time. There was one who was never really in the party mood.

Samus Aran has never considered herself a "party" girl. She prefers to train in private and not make social interactions with the other Brawlers. She considers having friends a weakness, a complete mind block from what's really important, protecting the Universe from its dangers. Would it be nice to have friends and endless conversations? Yea sure but Samus was a bounty hunter. In her book, a bounty hunter was strictly to focus on his or her job. No distractions and no personal ties. Getting attached would only increase that risk of losing someone. Someone you care about deeply. Samus can't afford to lose that focus. Not for her fellow Brawlers and not for herself.

Samus was contemplating whether or not to go to this party. She just wasn't into it but it would only be respectful to attend considering what the celebration meant. Besides, she didn't want people to believe she was that anti - social. She hates it when people make her the 'juice' of the stories and spreading false rumors. Perhaps she was overreacting a bit. She walked up to her wardrobe looking for something decent. As she looked, there was nothing but dresses. Blue dresses, red dresses, purple dresses, pink dresses etc. Samus rolled her eyes and sighed under her breath, "Peach". She closed the door and looked at herself in the mirror. "Well, blue suit it is".

As she walked down the outdoor stairs into the front lawn, she had to admit that the party had a great first impression. There was music, decorations, champagne, an eating center, a dancing center, tables spread all over, heck there was even a place for games. Samus didn't know where to go. She looked over at the food court and thought she could use a hot dog. She began walking but stopped dead in her tracks when she found Wario stuffing his face full of the hot dogs. After eating perhaps 15, he let out a noisy fart that chased everyone away. Samus looked absolutely disgusted. She was about to walk when she heard Wario calling out after her, " Hey Samus!" following with a flirty wink. Samus's mouth hung open, placing her hand up in front of her, she stated, "Hell no!". She stormed off.

Now Samus was back toward the front marble stairs, looking around for something to do. Anyplace was fine but Samus prayed she would not run into Peach. She'll admit Peach is very nice but the complete opposite of her. Samus isn't the type to go on and on and on. She was just too...peachy. It was actually difficult for Samus to have respect for her as a fellow Brawler. She honestly served no purpose other than being the damsel in distress for Mario to rescue from the clutches of Bowser. She actually felt offended by having the same ranking as her. Peach knows nothing of what war truly is like. To be a soldier on the battlefields fighting and killing. In some ways, Samus felt the same about Zelda. She too can get into trouble a lot with her nemesis, Ganondorf. But what she lacks, she makes up for with her magical abilities and her alter ego form. Speaking of which, Samus actually never seen Zelda in her other form. She doesn't even know what her other form _looks _like. It would be interesting to see how Zelda can fight in hand to hand combat. It would certainly be a test for both her and Zelda. Yes, Samus can give Zelda her respect as a fellow Brawler. Not so much as Peach though.

Samus looked far west and decided to look over the view on the Balcony covering the forests and wastelands. as she preceded, she noticed a pair of wings sneaking behind the bushes near the front. Samus gave a devious smile, " Pit!". Pit showed himself, " Dang it! AHHH, Samus please!. I'm old enough, there's nothing inappropriate going on here. Besides, all the other kids are playing baby games! Please!" Samus couldn't help but smile.

"Well Pit, I have to be a reasonable adult here. Sorry but this is an adult party. You have to go back." Pit wasn't too happy about that. He began to walk up the stairs, his pair of wings hanging down.  
Samus called out after him, " Pit, don't worry. Your time will come." Pit looked behind him, " You always say that". Samus began shaking her head , smiling, "kids".

Samus looked over the party and began walking until she heard a voice that once again stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Hey Samus, over here!". Samus turned to find both Peach and Zelda sitting at a table near the Fountain in the center of the lawn. Samus panicked, she didn't want this but she slowly made her way over to the table and smiled, " Hey guys."

"Come have a seat! Zelda and I were having some girl talks, you can join!" Peach had a smile as bright as a rainbow.

"Ooh fun," Samus slid slowly into her seat. Peach nodded very quickly and sweetly. In Samus's mind, she couldn't help but think that this woman is crazy!

For two hours, Peach went on and on about her and Mario and their many adventures. Samus looked as bored as ever, resting her head on her arm. As Peach was talking away, Samus looked over toward the area for games. She saw Snake piling up some thick mud into a ball and playing with the other guys. She saw Snake, Marth, Mario, Luigi, Ike, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong. and Captain Falcon but not Link. She couldn't find him anywhere. Samus kept her eyes mostly on Snake. She always felt something for him. She found him quite attractive, strong, well built but she couldn't take his childish side but guys will be guys. Still she considered him her type of man. Samus's constant looking caught the attention of Peach and Zelda. They looked over to find Snake. They looked at each other and smiled like a bunch of teenage girls.

"Ahhh, Samus likes Snake!" Samus looked back toward Peach. " What, no! What are talking about?"

"Denial is the key! You're in love bounty hunter." Peach was so excited at the fact that Samus has a crush.

"Hey! Don't disrespect my title! You have no idea what it's like to be a bounty hunter. Besides love is for children. I have no time for it."

"Oh Samus, don't be so hardcore. We're all women and we all know how it feels! Just take Mario and I for example."

Samus folded her arms across her chest. " Yeah, well it's kinda of hard not to since you've been babbling about Mario for the past two hours." Zelda let out a giggle. She turned toward Peach," She has a point."

"Well, I'm going to get myself some punch." Peach lifted herself up from her seat.

"Oh, I thought she'd never leave!" Zelda told Samus. Samus looked at her, amused. " I can understand her as a Princess but she's something else."

As the two were talking, a figure stood in the trees watching the entire clan. Bowser released his fiery breath as he looked around the scene. A koopa stood just below him from another branch. "Master, Ganondorf wants an update." Bowser turned down at the koopa with his red, glaring eyes, stating " I spotted the woman. Ganondorf can begin his trance."

The koopa nodded in response and reported back to Ganondorf. Bowser still perched on the high branch. Sparks of fire, released from his mouth at the sight of Peach and Mario together.

"It matters not, the time for the Brawlers to fall is coming." Bowser himself unleashed a dreadful laugh that sent the crows flying away over the mansion.

Samus looked up toward the crows.

"Odd." Samus looked toward the forest tops down below but thought of it as nothing.

**Sorry for the delay but that's chapter 2. I'm going to be focusing much of the story on Samus, Zelda, and Link but I'll include many Brawlers. I have chapter 3 all typed up on my laptop but I forgot to send it to my email. So next time, I hope to post both chapters 3 and 4. **

**So what is this "trance" that Bowser is talking about and what woman are they centering it on? All will be answered soon.  
**


	3. A Whisper in the Wind

Chapter 3 - A Whisper in the Wind

"Go long, Mario!" Snake threw the mud ball high up with Mario in deep pursuit. Mario, keeping his eyes directly on the ball, lunged for it at the exact moment his brother, Luigi, went for it. Both, however, came crashing into the Fountain in the center of the lawn receiving numerous laughs. Even Samus couldn't help but chuckle.

"Luigi, it was intended for me," Mario said in his strong Italian accent.

"Oooh, sorry Bro," Luigi said in reply. Both were damped in the mystical water that the Fountain flows.

"Oh, momma mia," both brothers were shaking themselves dry however the mud ball was clearly in Luigi's hands thus Snake roaring down onto him, forcing the mud ball to fly and splat all over the table where Peach, Zelda, and Samus were sitting. Peach took no offense to it of coarse. She even gave a heartwarming giggle.

"Aaw, you guys are just adorable. Hee hee." Samus however didn't feel the same way. She raised herself up, wiping any mud off her blue skin tight suit. She gave Snake a deep, cold stare showing her disapproval. "Very mature, Snake. Very mature."

"Hey, how's it my fault?" Snake tried to defend himself but couldn't help but smile. Samus made face to face contact with Snake, stating, "You attacked Luigi and mud flew all over me!"

"Oh Samus, lighten up. It's just for fun. I thought you were my type of woman."

Samus turned toward him, amused. "Ha, your type of woman? What exactly is your type of woman, Snake?"

Snake walked up to her, placing his hands slowly around her waist. "My type is one who never fears a fight. Someone who poises as hardcore, tough, and badass. A tall, beautiful, sexy, blonde, muscular, and feminine female such as yourself." Samus couldn't hold back her blushing but seductively responded, " I like that."

As they leaned for the kiss, Snake pulled back and exclaimed, "..but I absolutely love a woman with a peachy personality. You should spend more time with Peach." Snake leaned and kissed her nose causing Samus to pull back and playfully punch his shoulder. She made her made toward the Mansion doors. Before Samus walked into the Mansion, she glanced over at the tree tops where the crows flew from. It was strange seeing the birds fly out during this time of the year.

"I'll see you later, Sammy girl," Snake called out after her. He turned toward Mario and Luigi looking for another round of mud ball.

Zelda sit as still as ever despite being covered in mud. Although she wasn't practically happy like Peach, she wasn't as uptight about it as Samus was. Boys will be boys no matter the age. She is a princess and will always act as one.

She began scrapping dry mud from her dress when a sudden movement occurred. Zelda placed her hand on her chest as it became difficult for her to breathe. Her heart felt as if one-ton of stone was placed upon it. She couldn't describe the feeling but something wasn't right. Her eyes grew in fear as she stood and walked toward the West Balcony overlooking the wastelands below. All the joyful vibes of the party were blocked. She couldn't hear anything but the sound of her breath and her heart rate increasing. Her enlarged eyes stared helplessly in the distance as a pain throttled her chest. It felt as if her very soul, a piece of her, was being pulled right out. She couldn't explain it. A distant voice was heard growing more and more in volume.

"...elda"

"...zelda"

"ZELDA."

That very voice snapped whatever spell Zelda seemed to be in. Her eyes focused until she made the Hero.

"Oh Link!" Zelda threw her arms around Link's shoulders.

"What happened? You were in some sort of trance."

Zelda looked around, puzzled. "I...I don't remember. I feel like something...something important was taken. I don't know how to explain." Link kept his arms around her.

"Will you be alright?"

"Yeah, I should be fine." Zelda took Link's hand as she changed the subject. "Um, Link, where've you been? I don't recall seeing you here."

"I was out scouting for...well...him." Zelda looked at Link in the eye. "Link, I thought we agreed he was..." However she was interrupted. "I know but sometimes, I feel it's my duty to be sure. I have to be confident for everyone's safety including your own. The Goddesses know what that monster is capable of."

Zelda placed her finger on Link's lips. "Link, that's very sweet of you but I don't want anything to change."

"Why would anything change?"

"The sound of his name scares me. I...I feel something's going to happen. Something isn't right, Link. I can feel it."

There was a brief moment of silence before Link broke it. He could see it in her eyes. The fear spreading over her face. Tears were forming and she was shaking a bit. Link hadn't seen this from Zelda in a while. She was scared, terrified.

"Zelda, I will never let anything hurt 'll always be safe with me." This brought some comfort to Zelda as they embraced.

Link began to walk back, calling out for Zelda to join him. Zelda looked toward the wastelands one last time. A narrowing and foul breath of air flowed directly into her face as if the winds were whispering. Zelda turned back and joined Link as they made their way back to the party.


	4. The First Victim

**Here's chapter 4,**

**Enjoy :)**

Chapter 4 - The First Victim

It was a quarter after ten, the celebration had died down tremendously and the front lawn which held the joyful laughs was as silent as the grave. It was a bit windier than usual with the wind coming from the west. Zelda looked on from her balcony in her bedroom. She placed her hands on the white marble before, leaning down, looking for some sort of activity. She just wanted to be sure she wasn't overreacting. If Ganondorf was lurking in those swamps...she couldn't imagine what would happen. It has been seven years since she last saw him. Despite the time, Zelda can't be sure. It's not like Ganondorf to simply hide away like that. Also, the possibility of him being _dead_. No, Ganondorf can't just simply die. No, Zelda will never accept that. She will never accept that until she sees his head mounted on a spear, blood swimming out of his body and maggots eating his rotten flesh. She will never find closure until she sees him dead!

All the thoughts running through Zelda's mind kept her in such deep thinking that she didn't hear Samus coming up from behind. The sound of Samus's greeting jolted Zelda from her thinking. She jumped so sudden and turned to look at Samus. Samus couldn't believe what she was seeing. Zelda was breathing heavily with streams of sweat pouring from her face and neck. Her eyes struck with fear and anxiety. Samus has never seen this from Zelda before.

"Oh Samus, it's you," Zelda sighed as she made her way to her bed, sitting on the edge, patting her facewith a rag to rid the sweat.

"Are you okay, Zelda?" Samus sat right next to her _friend_ and placed an arm around her shoulder trying to comfort her. Samus wasn't the type to help people feel better when they're down. Zelda completely ignored her question and responded bluntly, "Didn't you ever learn how to knock?!"

Samus thought that was out of line but she had a point. " Sorry, I'm not used to...knocking."

Zelda was able to pull herself together and looked at Samus, "I shouldn't have yelled, it's just I love to have my personal space." Samus nodded in agreement. "Fair enough."

Zelda picked herself off her bed and asked Samus, " You need something?"

Samus stood up and began to walk with Zelda back toward her balcony. " I have to tell you something. Did you notice any birds flying around during the party?"

Zelda looked confused, "What?"

"You know, birds, crows. I saw them flying over the Mansion during the party. I thought of it as nothing but..." Samus stopped her sentence when she noticed Zelda's eyes growing a bit. Zelda looked out from her balcony toward the west side of the wastelands.

"Zelda, does that mean something?"

"There's a crows nesting ground on the west side over there. They normally don't fly over until the spring."

"...and if they fly early?"

"They don't fly early unless..."

"Unless what?!" Samus didn't mean to raise her voice but she wants to know.

"Unless they're disturbed or spooked."

"Zelda, are you saying there's something in the woods?" Zelda began pacing back and forth, whispering to herself, "Oh no."

Samus grabbed hold of Zelda's shoulders, "What the hell is going on Zelda?!" Samus couldn't take it, something is up and she wants to know.

"Samus, I was in a trance on the west Balcony," Zelda began freaking out, "Something happened to me and _someone _spooked those crows!"

Samus's eyes grew in horror when she heard Zelda's answer. "Come on, we have to notify everyone!"

At that exact moment, a blood piercing scream came ringing through the hallways of the Mansion. The sound of it sent chills down the backs of the Brawlers and the scream went echoing in their ears. The marble halls draped with beauty and art were filled with terrified Brawlers rushing to the epicenter of the scream. Samus being the closest one to the scream ran down the hall with her vast speed. She arrived at the room, kicking down the door. She rushed into the dark room, holding up her Paralyzer gun around the room filled with shadows. She continued searching until she stopped dead in her tracks. Her mouth hung open and her eyes grew large in horror. The Paralyzer dropped from her hand landing on the cracked floor with a hard thud. The other Brawlers including Zelda rushed into the room with the same reaction as Samus.

Blood covered the walls of the old room. A sheet filled with cracks lied underneath with scraps of broken marble on the floor. The open window of the room sat dead ahead of the shocked Brawlers. A small figure, hung by a rope around her chest, was pushed slowly by the haunting wind back and forth like a Christmas decoration. There was noticeable gashes on her head and face, blood dripping down on the puddle below her. Scratches and claw marks ripped her clothing a bit and dark patches were seen clearly on her pink coat. Streams of tears can still be seen on her face even with an eyeball that's halfway gouged out. Silence was sent into the room as no one can comprehend the horrific scene. Samus ran to the balcony past the corpse, looking for the murderer. She saw a _small _black figure making their way back into the woods. The figure was too far away for Samus to pursuit. A boy made his way to the front of the crowd to see what was happening. When his eyes made contact, he cried out and burst into tears. Peach covered his eyes as the boy screamed into her pink dress.

Popo, fell to his knees, as his sister and fellow Ice Climber, Nana, hung dead with a perfect view of the West Wastelands dead ahead.

**Now things are getting scarier! Nana has been claimed as the first victim. Samus sees the intruder from far away only to make out its small figure. What happens next is the race to find the culprit as they hunt down the Brawlers. What is the role that the Ganondorf/Bowser play? Did they kill Nana? All will be answered in future chapters.**

**Things will be getting gruesome and the language might get intense. It's still rated T but I might consider changing it to M for future chapters. Maybe, depends how descriptive I'll get.**

**I'll type chapter 5 as soon as I can and hopefully publish it. :)**


	5. Who Could Have Done It?

**Here's chapter 5**

**Enjoy:)**

Chapter 5 - Who Could Have Done It?

For anyone to walk by the Super Brawlers Mansion, it was a great sight to see. The majestic walls lined with gold and marble glittering at the sun's rays. It's beauty stood out when the sun was at its highest. A piece of heaven. But no citizen could ever guess how gilded that Mansion really was. Ever since the death of Nana, a frozen fear fell upon the Mansion and its Brawlers. A ghostly chill that travels day in and day out throughout the marvelous halls, echoing in its strange pattern. That room in which Nana was found murdered became "La Chambre de la Mort" or the Room of Death. That room was strictly off limits to every Brawler besides a chosen few. Samus, Zelda, Link, Snake, and ROB became that chosen few. They looked around the walls, floor, balcony etc trying to find a glimpse of evidence to suggest what happened. Samus couldn't get that image of the black figure out of her head. She hated herself for not pursuing him but tried to hide her anger. Eventually Samus couldn't contain it as she searched along the cracked floors, she smashed her fist into the ground. crying out.

"DAMN IT!" This caught the attention of her fellow Brawlers. Zelda rushed over to her, trying to comfort her.

"Samus, it's okay." Samus wouldn't hear of it.

"No, it's not okay! He was right there! I saw him but did nothing! I stood there and did nothing! Don't tell me it's okay! A little girl is dead and we have no clue who did it!"

Snake rushed to Samus, placing his hands gently on her shoulders, trying to calm her down. " Samus, shhh. He was way to far to pursuit. You would have gotten lost in the woods trying to find him. It's not your fault, Samus." Samus looked into Snake's eyes. Her tears were falling out like a water fall. Never had she cried this much. This hard. This was the exact reason why Samus didn't want to get attached with her fellow Brawlers.

"Snake...she was...she was a little girl. What kind...of bastard...does that to a little girl?" Samus took deep breaths in between her words. Snake gently embraced Samus as she cried into his shoulder.

Days went by, no lead ups. All the Brawlers couldn't find an answer . The main question that boggled them was _who _did it? Who had the nerve to creep into _their_ own sanctuary and _kill_ one of their own all while covering their tracks. This doesn't seem like anything to be the works of Ganondorf or Bowser. Samus, Zelda, Link, and Snake continued their search for clues with no luck in the end. It was terrible. Peach devoted her time with Popo. Ever since Nana's death, Popo's attitude changed drastically. His kind and bubbly personality was now overshadowed by a darker and silent one. Peach tried comforting him with her own peachy personality even bringing in warm tea which Popo enjoyed. Her time spent with him caught the attention of Samus who once dubbed Peach as "useless". Samus has a new form of respect toward Peach with her always bringing that ray of light when circumstances are clearly dark. She almost seems like no one can harm her. She's too...sweet.

Every night before Zelda goes to sleep, she sits on her couch in her balcony, reflecting upon what actually happened. The trance, the crows, Nana's death etc. Zelda couldn't seem to grasp it. What was it that was taken from her in that trance? She continued thinking all while looking at the towns down below. She could see the people walking, talking, laughing. They had no clue of the peril that their own heroes were facing . What dark deadly creature was lurking in those woods? The danger they were in. Zelda hung her head in depression. It was hopeless who the murderer could be. She slowly made her way to her bed trying to find a way for a good night's sleep.

It has been roughly ten days since Nana's death, Link traveled to the La Chambre de la Mort to investigate further. He went through the same process of finding evidence, searching the walls, floors, ceiling, balcony to no prevail. As he began to walk out, a bright shiny glimpse caught his eye. He looked toward the high corner near the door and saw a bright light. Curious as he was, Link made his way to the corner, looking up. He had no idea what it could be. He searched in the back closet for a ladder and made his way back toward the light. Up the ladder, Link looked into a small hole where the light was coming from and made out a hidden camera. A security camera from the looks of it.

"Son of a Bitch!" Link recognized that camera instantly. Months ago, Link and Snake created a security system where TA (Technological Advanced) cameras were set up in every room of the Mansion. The system however became flawed and the cameras were shut off, all but one apparently. Link was boggled on how this camera was still operational and in THIS room of all places. The lens of the camera was pointed straight toward the balcony where Nana's body was hung. Could it be possible that her murder was caught on tape? Would it be too much to ask for?

Link tore off some old wallpaper in order to reach the camera, once deactivated from the wall, Link rushed to his room and connected the cameras memory to his computer. Link tried to find the right signal in order to rid the static. What Link saw next, he couldn't describe. His face grew in horror at the scenes he was viewing. His heart sunk, he couldn't comprehend anything. He didn't expect it like this. What was happening to Nana? Link grabbed the memory chip from his computer and hurried down toward the grand marble staircase near the front entrance. He found Snake having a conversation with Samus with many other Brawlers around them. No doubt that the search for Nana's killer was being discussed. Link hurried toward the center of the grand staircase and cried out in the open.

"I FOUND EVIDENCE!" All eyes were on him with a brief moment of silence. Link calmly raised the memory chip.

"I found Nana's murderer."

**Okay this is Chapter 5 everyone. Link has captured Nana's killer on tape but can he figure out who it is exactly? **

**I felt like I rushed this one a bit. What do you guys think? **

**I promise chapter 6 will get even darker.**


	6. The Violent Killing

**The Violent Killing**

**Okay here is chapter six! I'm soooooooo sorry about the delay. I've been busy with work, school, and all that fun stuff. I'll try and post sooner. :)**

**Enjoy and please review :)**

Heaps of deep air escaped the mouth of Samus as she rushed toward the security rooms of the Mansion. The security rooms were the main headquarters of the TA system when it was operational. 15 monitor computer screens in all scattered across each of the rooms with piles of dust mounted on to each screen . Samus ran drastically into one of the rooms and sat in front of the first monitor she saw. She swept the dust right off the screen and began to power up the computer. She desperately wanted to know who the monster behind Nana's death was so she could take him down herself.

Samus let out a joyful cry when the computer was powered up and ready for action. At this time, Link hurried in to the room and sat next to Samus, inserting the memory chip from the camera he found.

"Why isn't it showing anything!" Samus grew very impatient.

"Hold on. It's working. Give it time." In his mind, Link didn't care if the memory chip would work or not. He had already seen the horrific images. He was willing to wait forever however this didn't flow well in Samus's mind.

"Time is something we don't have, Link!"

Any signs of communication was silenced by the fuzzy static that formed on the haunted monitor screen. Samus stared wide eyed, knowing in her heart of the grisly murder that laid ahead. The static slowly disappeared and took form of the Le_ Chambre de la Morte, the room of Nana's death_.

What happened next:

_The room waited in its usual dark stage away from any forms of life. The haunting wind blew strongly, pushing the red velvet curtains by the balcony off toward the ceiling, allowing a perfect view of the wastelands down below. _

_In the distance...a voice._

_A young, squeaky voice calling out for something. What was it?_

_" Naiva." What's Naiva?_

_The voice continued, growing louder and louder with each call. The same call. Naiva._

_Creak! The lifeless door opens, allowing a new light in to the room. A tiny shadow on the ground moves in, calling out for the same thing, "Naiva. Naiva, where are you? I heard you Naiva. Oh Naiva." The sound repeated again and again and again._

_The shadow took form of a person. A girl. A small girl wearing a pink coat. Nana. She kept calling and calling until Bam!_

_Frozen terror fell upon young Nana's face as she witnesses the sawdust falling from the cracked marble ceiling._

_Sawdust can only fall by movement. What was moving? At this point, she was by the balcony. A far enough distance from the revived doors._

_A tear fell slowly down her terrorized face. A short breath of air after another as she crept up at the ceiling. _

_A black mass of some sort. A haunting figure. Was it friendly?_

_"...Na...Naiva." The doors slam shut! Darkness has embraced the room._

_"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" BAM! SLAM! SCRATCH! THUD! RIP! Tear!_

Link covered his mouth with his hands, trying to hold back his tears. Seeing the repeated images over again ripped a deeper hole in his heart.

Samus, wide eyed as ever, gripped the screen with both hands trying to comprehend the violent massacre. Anger, deep, hell - like anger zoomed everywhere in her head. She wanted blood tonight.

_Left. Right. On the ceiling. On the floor. Dragged toward the mirror. Broken glass. Broken marble. Broken bones. Tossed like a rag doll._

_The corner of the wooden dresser sliced her skin, piercing her ribs. A hard knuckle from below cracked her chin, blood shooting out . Blood spraying everywhere. Another kick in her eye. Her soft, kind, dark eye, now hanging out._

_The alarms of the rooms, ringing and ringing. What new found action is going on? The once deserted walls screaming with the coats of blood washing forth. The death cry of young, sweet Nana. That gut pounding death cry._

_THUD! ...silence. _

_Little Nana lied on by the balcony, her chest heaving up and down. With her one little eye, she looked up at the dark figure that created her execution. _

_The figure walked toward her slowly. A hauntingly slow pace. One arm reached for something behind its back. The other carrying a thick rope._

_What was it reaching for? A knife. The figure knelled down with the shiny knife, brushing it across Nana's face._

_"Why?" Young Nana croaked. "Why Naiva? Why?"_

_The figure's head hung. Was this sympathy? Was this regret?_

_A moment of silence._

_"AAHH" The blade pierced her chest, striking the heart of young Nana. _

_One Breath. Two. Three._

_Her tiny hand fell hard on to the ground. Life has escaped her lips._

_But it wasn't over yet._

_The figure stood straight up, staring at the bloody corpse. _

_A sound was made. A masculine chuckle. A feminine laugh. A delight. _

_The figure proceeded to tie a knot around the broken chest of Nana._

_It then flew the old rope around the hidden beams on top of the balcony._

_Heave, hull! Heave, hull! _

_The figure tugged on the rope, pushing Nana's body up toward the ceiling._

_The crime scene has been set with Nana's corpse swaying with the wind._

_However, the entity had one last mission before making its escape._

_Slowly it turned toward the direction of the camera. The hidden camera._

_Footsteps haunted the marble floor with each step the figure took, coming closer and closer to the camera._

Samus grabbed hold of her chest, the pressure of this creature stalking toward the camera had start to become unbearable.

Who was this guy? Or girl? Never had Samus felt so afraid even behind a monitor.

_The tapping of the footsteps stop. The figure stood face to face with the camera. _

_Then...waved. A haunting and taunting wave._

_New footsteps began arousing in the distance. The figure jolted it's head toward the dead doors before running toward the balcony. It waited.  
_

_At the exact moment this new stranger kicked down the door, the chilling entity leaped from the balcony, making its escape in to the muddy woods._

_This new stranger walked with caution around the room. A blue suit. Long, blond hair in a ponytail. Samus Aran._

BAM!

The loud explosion from Samus's paralyzer caused Link to tumble right out of his seat and on to the floor. Samus stood with a straight posture, her arm extended toward the monitor she had just blasted. She couldn't believe it _taunted _her. It waited for her to break into the room to jump. Samus felt like a fool. If only she ran toward the balcony first.

"Samus, what the hell?! We needed that!" Link stood angrily back up from the ground. Zelda, Snake, and a few more Brawlers entered the room at the sound of Samus's gun.

"Relax Link! I shot the monitor, the memory chip is still fine!" Samus turned to kick her chair on to the ground. Never had she felt this angry.

"When I get my hands on that little...AHH. I'll make him pay!"

Zelda walked slowly toward Samus and asked in her sweet voice. "What happened?"

Samus turned and yelled, "That murderous scum taunted me, Zelda! It ripped Nana to shreds and WAITED till I kicked down the door to make its escape. It had the nerve to wave at us toward the camera!" Zelda couldn't comprehend what Samus was saying. She could see the tears building up in her eyes. She could see her hyperventilating. Zelda couldn't contain her own tears as she gently placed her arms around Samus, trying to comfort her. Samus didn't like to be comforted but this time, she felt so weak. So powerless.

The powerful emotion fell upon the Brawlers in that room. The pain of it all, that agonizing pain striking deeper in to their hearts. This wasn't a fairytale nor a video game. This wasn't something that you can escape just by opening your eyes. No, this was real. This was affecting everyone.

Nearly two minutes later, Peach came tumbling into the room, crying out about what happened. The situation was explained to her and she couldn't hold the similar reaction Samus had. No one could.

"Oh my, poor Nana. Who could do something like that? Who could laugh at a little girl's death like that?" Peach rubbed her hands on her arms as Mario came to support her.

Samus peered up toward the lovely princess with skepticism. Wasn't she the one looking out for Popo.

"Peach, where's Popo?" Samus asked with concern.

"Oh I put him to bed. He wasn't feeling good. I believed he had a fever of some sort. I tried to give him tea but.." She was harshly interrupted by Samus.

"You mean, you left him ALONE!"

Peach took a step back. "Samus, he's fine. He's all tucked up in bed."

Samus looked Peached directly in the eyes. "A little girl was brutally murdered in this very mansion and you have the guts to tell me that he's "fine".

Peach took a second to think then her expression opened with terror. "Oh my goodness!"

Samus rushed out of the room heading toward the direction of Popo's bedroom. Perhaps she was overreacting. Perhaps not. She continued her way up the marble staircases, through the Victorian halls lined with golden jewels. Once at her destination, she reached for the doorknob. Locked. Samus stood back with similar memories occurring in her mind. Would she open the door to find Popo nailed to the wall? Would she come face to face with the murderer himself? Or herself? Was this really happening again? It couldn't. Not again. Not so soon.

Samus broke the door into two, running into the hidden darkness. She glanced everywhere. No sign of Popo. She then preceded to rip off the bed covers. Nothing. Where was he?

Samus stopped and looked toward the window of Popo's room. Did the creature taunt her _again?_

She zoomed toward the window, looking at the swamps, the forests, everything down below. No sign of life other than the wind haunting the dying trees.

She made a good look before launching herself down below toward the open space. She unleashed her electronic whip, striking a nearby windmill to break her fall. She struck the ground with fiery, looking around the chilling graveyard. A heavy, misty fog blocked out the vision of the forests, creating a dark abyss. Samus walked forward with caution, her feet oozing in to the slushy mud with each step. She felt a chill running down her spine like ghosts were fondling all over her. She wasn't alone. The new territory eluded her. She didn't know where to go.

All Samus could come up with was a bold call. "Popo? Where are you?"

Silence. Dead silence. Not even a crow in sight.

Samus felt fearful. She didn't know how this was going to end up. She could very well be the next victim for all she knew. "Popo!" Her echo running toward the distance.

The silence broke at the sound of a giggle. A female giggle.

Samus jolted her entire body to the opposite side, trying to find the person behind that noise. "Who said that? Who's here? Show yourself!"

The wind began to pick up speed as the cold giggle repeated itself once more. Twice. Thrice. Repeated again and again. Everywhere.

Samus desperately pointing her gun in all directions, spinning and spinning till she found the voice. Her face became steamed at the sound of that giggle. Why was she so afraid? Was she talking to a ghost? A demon?

"WHERE ARE YOU, COWARD?!"

Silence.

She panted in frozen motion as the fog cleared up a bit on the west side of the scrappy field, revealing an old, mud - infested farm house. A rather large drain pipe stood , dusty and moldy, alongside the outside walls. Samus glanced over with no movement. She didn't want to go near that house. Her stout posture became broken at the sound of a young voice...singing?

"_The itsy bitsy spider climbed up the water spout"_

Samus looked around, puzzled, "What?"

"_Out came the rain and washed the spider out"_

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"_Then out came the sun and dried up all the rain. Then the itsy bitsy spider climbed up the spout again. Hahaha."_

Water spout? Samus slowly looked toward the old house once more, focusing on the drain pipe. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths before stalking her way over. Whatever this voice was wanted her to find that drain pipe. Her mind knew of what was in there. She didn't want to believe it. She didn't want to see it.

Samus placed her hands on the metal pipe. The touch of it left a slimy liquid on her hands. She patted her way on the pipe, trying to figure out a way to open it somehow.

"_Having trouble?"_

Samus turned with an unbelievable expression. It taunted her _again. _She couldn't believe it. She took a moment to control herself before looking around on the pipe. A dripping sound caught her attention as she knelled down on the ground.

Blood. Drops of blood coming down, forming a small pool on the gray rocks. She could smell Death right now all over. With her eyes shut tight, she pounded on the pipe, causing the bottom half to tumble right off. A body flew from the pipe, hanging down with his legs still stuck in the upper part of the pipe. Samus let out a blood piercing scream, falling into the marshes with stains of mud and blood all over her. The arms of the corpse hung freely with a river of blood running forth. Samus could see the large gash on his slit throat, the bruising on his face and arms. Her shirt had been ripped off clean showing the multiple scratches on his back and chest. His eyes were both gashed out clean and his mouth hung wide open. Ironically, a small spider climbed out over her face then disappeared. A similar crime scene. The torn, wet mitten on his right hand gave Samus the clue on who he is or was.

Popo.

Samus, drenched with the muddy water and the buckets of Popo's blood, slipped and tripped as she tried to find her footing drastically. Swarms of crows unleashed from the haunted woods came flying all over as the malicious voice cried out a devilish laugh. Once footed, Samus took off from the opposite direction of the crows towards the mansion. She glanced back once more, spotting the hung corpse of Popo growing smaller and smaller in the distance. It pained her so much to run like this. She felt like a dagger torn in to her heart, unleashing a sea of guilt and fear. She ran onto the front lawn, passing the fountain , leaving a trail of blood behind.

She pounded on that golden door over and over, crying out," LET ME IN. Let me in!" The door opened to reveal Snake catching Samus's weakened body. Many were surprised to see her in this stage. Her fear, her pain. Snake held onto Samus tight, repeating himself that he's got her. Samus cried wildly into his shoulder. Anger covered her eyes as she made contact with Peach. She threw Snake's arms off her, stomping her way over to Peach. She stopped harshly only to allow Peach to ask one question.

"Where's Popo?"

Samus responded by pounding her fist into Peach's jaw, sending her on to the marble floor with a hard thud.

Peach turned with fear in her eyes. She cried out, holding her jaw, and trying to defend herself.

"Samus, why did...!"

"POPO'S DEAD, YOU BITCH! YOU LEFT HIM ALONE!"

"I...I didn't ...I'm sorry! Samus, please!"

"Why Peach?! Does it hurt to know?"

Peach couldn't keep up with the accusations Samus threw at her. "Samus, he was tired. I put him to bed like I do every night. I thought..."

"You though what?! What do you know, Peach? What do you know about violence and death?! How can you comprehend a murder scene like Popo's or Nana's? You're nothing but Bowser's stupid Barbie doll waiting for your plumber hero to save your ass! Have you even fought before? Can you keep your sanity with the blood spilled all over you?!"

Peach looked up softly, "Can you?"

There was a brief moment of silence with Samus just staring in to Peach's soul. She had a point. Samus didn't realize how insane she was becoming. She merely shook her head and looked down at Peach. With a choked voice, she said, "His body is in the drain pipe by the old farm house on the west side. I can't go back but..."

Samus ended her sentence before making her way up the Grand Staircase toward her room. All eyes were on her. Why wouldn't they be?"

She turned down toward the Brawlers, "This is why I try not to get involved. I should have never entered this cult." With that said, she walked her up and around till she was out of sight.

Zelda helped a crying Peach to her feet before handing her over to be checked on. The words Samus had said hurt Zelda as well even though they weren't directed toward her. She was a princess as well. She tend to get herself captured by her nemesis too. She actually could mirror herself off Peach but there was something that Zelda had that Peach. Zelda knew how to hide. She had a way to protect herself but she had long forgotten how.

Zelda walked slowly toward the front doors, grabbing a cloak to cover herself from the wet marshes. It didn't take long for Link to know what Zelda was up too.

"Zelda, where are you going?"

With the front doors half open, she turned to Link and said softly, "To find Popo's body."

**Okay this was chapter six! I hope I did well. I wrote this one pretty quick. I'm going to pick up the pace with the next chapters. I'm also going to bring back Ganondorf and Bowser in Chapter 7 and bring back the theme from chapter 1.**

**Okay so quick recap, both Nana and Popo have meet their horrific ends with no clue on who did it other than a dark figure with a haunting voice. Samus is starting to break off from the "pack". How will this affect her? Who will fall next? All will be answered in future chapters. I hope you enjoyed :)**


	7. The Neglected Warrior

**Here's Chapter 7!**

**One Side note: I'm going to describe the person who murdered Nana and Popo as figure, accolade, entity, assassin, murderer etc. It's the same person, not to confuse anyone.**

**Enjoy :)**

The Neglected Warrior

A kind and soft wind blew itself upon the open fields near the Mansion, swaying the lifeless arms of Popo back and forth repeatingly. An old crow flew from the beaten roof of the farm-house, planting itself on an old, white dotted rock beside the young corpse. It picked and picked at him, tasting the warm blood that oozed out slowly and calmly. The gentle wind ruffed up the black crows feathers as it stared up in the air with signs of caution. A multitude of crows swept down to join the old crow in this rare feast, eating and snatching the frozen, pale skin of the once energetic boy.

CAW! CAW!

A violent push of the wind sent the crows packing, abandoning their dinner and flying into their nests in the haunted woods. The body of Popo still swayed softly in the wind, his crushed legs still stuck in the rotten drain pipe. The blanket of fog surrounding the farm-house slowly died away with the wind as a black figure made its way toward the house. The marshy mud sunk with each step the dark accolade took until it reached the grimacing corpse.

Silence ensued before the dark entity knelt beside Popo. It placed its smoggy hand on Popo's bloody, half eaten face and bowed its head. Regret flooded the mind of this murderer as a single weeping noise ensued from its mouth. It slowly looked upon the empty eye sockets of little Popo, whispering two agonizing words, "I'm sorry."

"NO!" The figure flew back with a sudden jolt, screaming at itself. Regret and guilt were not the emotions of an assassin, a cold-blooded murderer. The figure smacked itself on its head before returning to Popo and spitting on his rotting face.

"Burn in Hell, you little bastard!" The figure dropkick Popo in his torn up chest, crushing his sternum into tiny pieces. It then let out a gut pounding laugh, showing delight and pleasure.

SLUSH!

A splash of water captured the dark figure's attention with a snap. It peered toward the noise as its ears twitched with each snap of a twig. Slushy footsteps aroused in the distance as the figure knelt on all four limbs like a lion. Its eyes narrowed closely as to look through the heavy clouds in the distance. The shape of a woman appeared and the figure assumed that the bounty hunter as come back for a fight.

A sense of shock ran through the figure's mind as a young beautiful princess emerged covered with a gray cloak. It could make out her long, white dress soaking into the dirty mud and her beautiful brown hair poking out from the cloak. The way she waddled like a duck through the marshes gave the dark murderer the conclusion that she was no real threat. Then again, the two children it murdered weren't real threats either. The figure's eyes widen as it slowly reversed back into the damp woods on all four limbs, keeping an eye on the young princess.

Zelda trotted through the marshes, trying to keep her balance as she searched for Popo's body. She remembered Samus's words that the body of Popo was near the old farm-house on the west side. She looked everywhere but couldn't find the building. Zelda wasn't the type to look in places like an old marshy swamp. Fear engulfed her mind with each step she took, knowing that the murderer could still be out there watching her, stalking her, _hunting _her. Zelda froze when a couple of crows swooped out of the chilling forest, forming a circle in the sky. Were they circling around their next prey? Zelda wouldn't dare think of it as she shook her head. The crows swooped down in perfect line formation brushing away pieces of the misty fog that still remained. Zelda looked toward the direction of the crows as they revealed the outline of a building. The farm-house.

Zelda gulped and took a moment to gather her composure before making her way over to the rotting house.

"Okay, Zelda, you can do this. You can do this. Don't be afraid, you can do this." She continued speaking words of comfort to herself.

Her eyes began to water as the body of Popo came into view. She closed them, not wanting to open and see the horror she knew was there. She had made this decision to prove to herself that she was not afraid. If Samus ran away in fear though then why wouldn't she? Zelda could already smell the stench of death hovering all over her. She could soak it all in her mind against her will. The smell wasn't unfamiliar as Zelda's alter form as seen what death is like and has killed before. Though Zelda could hardly recall the memories except for the stench.

She began taking deep breaths of air before opening her eyes to the world of horror and pain. Whatever she tried to contain, she released. Zelda covered her mouth with her hands as she tried to cover up the sounds of her cries. Tears streamed down her pale, beautiful face as she took steps back eventually tripping into the mud the same manner Samus did.

"OH GO..OH MY." Zelda began crying out. The sight of Popo's decomposing body haunted her and attacked her. Now she knew what Samus had seen with the exception that bugs and worms created homes in his crusted skin. Zelda surprised herself by even standing in the presence of the rotting corpse for such a period of time.

Twenty feet away, the figure chuckled at Zelda's reaction and rolled its eyes stating, "Royals." It began circling on the opposite side of Zelda, crawling on the wet mud like a feline. Step after step, sneaking upon the crying Zelda until it was directly behind her. Quiet like a mouse, the figure pulled out a dagger, raising its arm to strike down the Princess of Hyrule with one blow. It knew how important Zelda's death would be toward the Brawler's. It wanted each and every one of them to scramble in fear and panic. With one arm extended , the dark assassin prepared to deliver the final death blow...

It resisted. The figure froze and took a moment to just stare at her. It looked at how she was postured, crying on her knees with her face buried in her hands. Some cold center in its heart melted with each sob the defenseless princess gave. The figure felt pity toward her. It didn't understand this feeling of pity or regret for that matter. What boggled the assassin was that, as told by its master, Zelda is the most important piece of the plan yet the hardest one to kill? Why didn't it want to see her dead and rotting? Why was it feeling _pity_ for her? Here the perfect chance to wipe out the Hyrulean Princess and the assassin pulls back.

It simply cocked its head to the left, just staring at her in wonder. She was quite beautiful indeed. The figure lowered its arm at the exact moment a charging voice boomed from behind.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" The sound of Link's heroic call stunned the assassin as Link began charging at it. Zelda turned and unleashed a terrified scream at the site of the dark creature. She held her arms up in defense as the figure jumped over and pursued toward the farm-house.

Link snatched his bow and arrow, attempting to strike down the murderer and missing every time. He growled, "Damn it!" The figure had terrific reflexes as it dodged every one of Link's arrows. It landed swiftly on the farm-house roof with Popo's body hanging below. Link defended Zelda by standing in front of her, holding up his sword as to challenge the dark entity.

The accolade stood firm on the creaky roof and simply scoffed at him, "Another time my dear Hero. Another time." The eyes of the entity switched from the Hero to the Princess and what happened next will stick with Zelda the rest of her life.

Zelda clinged to Link's arm as she stared in to the assassin's dark red eyes. The feeling of staring in to those rubies should have made Zelda look away in fear. Instead, Zelda seemed pulled in by the way it looked at her. In a split second, the assassin handed her a _kind_ stare, touching Zelda's heart deeply. She couldn't describe what she had seen in those dark eyes. Zelda felt a connection with this murderer that is untouchable. She didn't fear its presence as she thought she would. Did it feel guilt? Pain? Why was she feeling sorry for it?

Zelda, still clinging to Link's arm, took a small step forward, calling out in her soft voice, "Do I know you?"

Link responded in a puzzled voice, "What?"

The figure's stare hardened as it responded harshly, "No!" At the sound of its stout response, the figure stomped on the drain pipe causing the half decomposed Popo to slide right out. Zelda and Link cringed at the site of Popo as they noticed his broken legs all twisted and ruined. The figure delivered a gut wrenching laugh as it back flipped off the roof, disappearing in to the swampy woods.

"Wait!" Zelda called out to it but to no prevail. The laugh echoed until the misty distance swallowed it whole, creating a chilling silence.

With tears in her eyes, Zelda turned toward Link and fiercely embraced him with Link returning the favor.

"Zelda, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have let you gone alone. Forgive me."

Zelda placed a finger on his dry lips, "Shh, don't be sorry. I needed to do this alone."

"Why?" Link asked.

Zelda turned back toward the woods, answering, "Because...I...I just needed to prove myself. That I'm not a coward. That I can stand in the face of evil and not be afraid. That I'm a warrior."

"Is this about what Samus said to Peach? Zelda, you're not Peach! That...that THING was about kill you. He stood right behind you with a dagger! Why if I hadn't come?" Link softly held Zelda'a shoulders, "I can't live without you, Zelda."

Zelda turned to look at him once more, "Link, I don't think he was going to kill me."

Link handed her a puzzled look, "What are you talking about?"

Zelda spoke softly, "I don't know, I just had this feeling. I don't think he _wanted _to hurt me. Perhaps I'm becoming mad." Link couldn't comprehend the words that came out of her mouth. Is she saying this murderer wants her safe? Protected? He remained silent with no words coming out.

Zelda let out a sigh before creeping upon Popo's corpse. With her eyes watered, she knelt beside him, placing his two little torn hands together across his chest as a sign of remorse. Cringing every second, she brushed any dirt or blood from Popo's decomposing face before taking her dark grey cloak and wrapping his entire body except his face. She placed her white linen gloved hand on his shrinking forehead, singing a soft tune:

"_Would you know my name,  
If I saw you in heaven,  
Will it be the same,  
If I saw you in heaven,  
I must be strong, and carry on,  
Cause I know I don't belong,  
Here in heaven..._"

Zelda covered up the rest of Popo's face before choking out, "RIP little Popo." She slowly stood as Link knelt to gently pick up his tiny body. Zelda took hold of Link's arm as they made their way back to the mansion with grieving hearts.

Deep in the dark woods, a soothing wind brushed along the swampy trees, its branches hung low and covered in a dark green moss. A few crows hunted on the sticky branches, looking for their next dinner meal.

Caw! Caw!

Their golden eyes switched directly onto a limping figure, walking weakly throughout the haunted wasteland. Thoughts clouded the figure's mind, wondering how its master would react to the failure of killing Zelda. Part of the figure became happy that the Princess still lives and breathes while the other punished itself with hatred of not taking the opportunity. The assassin brushed along the swamps, towering onto the fungus covered branches and swatting away any crows that rested in its path.

It landed swiftly on the ground, searching for the location of its master until it reached a dark blue pond. This pond was untouched by the mossy disease of the swamps, creating a light aurora above the sparkling water. The figure knelt, staring at its perfect reflection in the water. It looked at its own dark blood eyes, the eyes of a murderer and a monster which had seen so much death and destruction. It looked at its filthy hands, the hands which still hold the blood of countless innocents. The blood that can never be washed off. The hands that can never be cleansed.

Is this what It was born to do? To kill? To slaughter? To be a monster? A villain?

The figure hung its head, looking away from the reflection. It thought about the Princess and how difficult it was to strike her down. What was it about her that melted the darkness in the assassin's heart? Do it _know _her? No, not possible. The figure had no memories of being with her. In fact, it hardly had any memories at all other than being a reject and a prisoner.

The dark entity returned its gaze to the magical water only to notice a tiny, white pebble tossed in, creating a small ripple that disturbed the water. It turned harshly only to be greeted with a hard thud that sent it flying twenty feet.

"YOU FOOL!" A knuckle came crashing onto the figure's face, giving it a taste of its own medicine.

"YOU HAD THE PERFECT CHANCE AND YOU BACK DOWN!". Another punch to the jaw line created an uncomfortable sound that snapped the assassin's mandible. It fell on to its knees, bending over with one hand on the ground and the other covering its jaw.

"THE CROWS ARE MY EYES AND EYES. YOU THINK I WOULDN'T NOTICE!"

"Master, please...", the figure cried out, looking toward the red, shimmering Triforce that rested on its master's hand.

Ganondorf leaned over, snatching the assassin by its throat and smashing it against a bark ridden tree. He was careless of the pain the assassin felt with its broken jaw. He squeezed its throat tightly as to make the accolade beg for air and mercy.

"Master...I...please don't...I beg you." Ganondorf smirked at the desperate words coming from the entity's mouth. He found it entertaining to hear the cries of mercy speaking from one who shows none. Bowser emerged from the dark bushes, laughing as he placed his scaly arms across his tough chest. He paraded toward the duo, breathing thick smoke into the assassin's face, causing it to cough mercilessly which created a sharper pain in its jaw.

Ganondorf loosened his grip on the murderer's throat and with his other strong hand, he snapped its jaw back into place. The assassin let out a small cry as it fell on to the ground with a hard thud.

Ganondorf handed the murderer a cold stare as he ordered stoutly, "Assassin, rise." It did what it was told. The assassin rose slowly to its darkened feet, holding on to the bark ridden tree for support. The pain on its jaw was still present but the accolade ignored it and stood to face to face with its master.

"Assassin, what do you think the Brawlers are feeling?" Ganondorf asked, defiantly.

The dark figure responded, "Fear, Terror."

"They fear _you_. They don't know what you're capable of. They never knew. Remember assassin, the times you were ignored, thrown out, rejected." Ganondorf emphasized his points, leaning to whisper into the angered entity's ear. "You were tossed out like yesterday's trash, spitted upon and walked upon. No one respected you nor noticed you. You were an invisible and neglected creature. You were ignored even by the beautiful Princess of Hyrule, herself."

At this point, growls erupted from the mouth of the assassin. With every word Ganondorf spoke, all the compassion and regret it felt drowned in the pool of the assassin's hatred for the Brawlers.

Ganondorf continued his speech, "Haha, sparing the Princess makes you even more pathetic than I thought. This is what you were born to do. I created you for this, to draw the sanity out of their minds, to snap the trust they have for each other, to expose them for who they are. Don't forget Assassin, they _fear_ you."

Ganondorf placed his bold hand on the murderer's shoulder, " No more messy kills even though I did enjoy watching them. Your kills will be quick and your taunts will become limited. The Brawlers shouldn't be underestimated. Do I make myself clear, Assassin?"

The assassin stared eye to eye with him, its face as red as its eyes with the anger soaking through. "Yes, my master."

It began to stalk along the rusty trees before Ganondorf spoke out once more, "Oh and Assassin." It turned to look at him. "If you spare another Brawler, I will hunt you down and pluck you limb by limb and have Bowser burn up your worthless carcass into a meal for my crows."

"I understand, Master. But there's one Brawler I would like to pluck myself. However, it's be a bit...what did you say...messy."

Ganondorf handed the assassin a smirk, "Will you pluck his limbs?"

The assassin handed a devious laugh of its own.

"No, no. His wings."

**Well that's chapter 7! Hope you enjoyed and please review!**

**Hopefully I'll get chapter 8 done soon!**

**More tragedies are set to occur. So who's next? ;)**


	8. In the Arms of an Angel

In the Arms of an Angel

**Okay, I'm soooooo sorry about the delay! I've been busy with work and school again! I really wanted to post chapter 8 and 9 together but I didn't have time so here's Chapter 8!**

**The elvish song Zelda sings was taken out of the Lord of the Ring's movie if anyone cares.**

**Enjoy and please review :)**

A blanket of darkness hovered the misty skies as Dusk emerged from the West. The ceiling of dark clouds created a sprinkle of falling water upon the floors of Nature. Rain flowered the lush lawns of the Mansion. A mansion that stood haunted and abandoned, trapped within the curse of ghostly darkness. Shimmers of light peered out from the back courtyard as the Brawlers gathered around, wearing dark robes of remorse and holding a single lit candle. The candle presented a light that no rain can wipe out, a sign of everlasting hope.

A tribute to the Ice Climbers.

A solid statue of young Nana and Popo stood upon a cemented floor covered with glitters of bronze. A swift unlit candle stood at the base of the statue, surrounded by immortal roses. Once the candle is lit, it can never go out. Through thick and thin, fog or clear, rain or sun, light or dark, the candle will stay lit. A special dedication.

The Brawlers soon surrounded the statue, bowing their heads in respect. It was a dark day indeed. Lightning eventually joined the pact followed by its twin, Thunder. The rain picked up, pouring itself upon the Brawlers...but the candles remained lit.

Zelda approached the statue with a cautionary pace. She looked upon the solid faces of Popo and Nana. She could see their smiles, hear their laughter. No one could think of the possible graves which laid underneath of their dismantled bodies. The horrific pain they felt, the brutal end to their lives. It broke her heart to think such things.

Zelda turned toward the rest of the weeping Brawlers, unleashing a soft song in Elvish tongue:

_Aníron _

_O môr henion i dhû: _  
_Ely siriar, êl síla. _  
_Ai! Aníron Undómiel. _

_Tiro! Él eria e môr. _  
_I 'lîr en êl luitha 'úren. _  
_Ai! Aníron... _

_Oh more hen-ee-on ee thoo _  
_Ell-ee see-ree-are ell see-lah _  
_Eye! Ah-near-on Oon-doh-mee-ell. _

_Tear-oh! Ell air-ee-ah ay more _  
_Ee lear ehn ell loo-ih_

The weeping grew stronger among the Brawlers. Peach in particular had trouble maintaining her cries. She choked on almost every breath, streams of tears falling down her face. Her sweet, bright face still contained the heavy bruise from Samus's attack. Bruises will heal but the words Samus had said scared her mentally. Mario grabbed hold of Peach's hand and squeezed it softly.

"Oh Mario!" Peach fell to her knees, grasping Mario in her arms. Mario gently hugged her and patted her back. Many Brawlers turned toward this including the crystal blue eyes of the bounty hunter.

Samus stood merely a couple of feet from Peach and Mario. She hadn't spoken much since the episode with Peach, secluding herself from everyone like a hermit. In fact, she loved wearing the dark cloak as to hide herself from her fellow Brawlers. She knew what she had said to Peach was wrong in a way. She knew what happened to Popo wasn't Peach's fault, that she had overreacted greatly by hitting her. Oh Samus wished she could take back that punch. Still, it bothered her that a princess like Peach can be named a Brawler like her when she was hardly a warrior. A hero.

All Samus could do was look down toward her candle, soaking in the misery that Peach clearly displayed. She watched how her candle flickered as each drop of rain trickled upon it. The brightness shining in the dark surroundings, a symbol of hope and protection. Ha, Samus believed in no such thing. How could she? What hope came out when her parents were brutally slaughtered by her arch nemesis, Ridley? Was justice served? No. The only way to have hope and protection is to fight for it. To never surrender.

Near the statue, Zelda slowly took off her cloak and motioned toward Pit to hand her his candle. Pit walked upon the bronze floor, unleashing his magical, white wings and with a comforting smile, he handed his candle to Zelda. Zelda knelt, lighting the candle at the base. The candle that would never be put out. With a soft tone, she proclaimed, " May the everlasting Goddesses bring comfort to these two innocent angels. Protect us. Give us hope."

The tribute was complete.

Pit's wings draped as he slowly walked through the back doors of the courtyard. His eyes motioned toward a familiar, cloaked Brawler making her way around the Mansion toward the Front lawn.

"You shouldn't be walking by yourself!" Pit called out after her. He was a bit taken back when he saw Samus's face peering through the hood of the cloak.

"Samus!" Pit swiftly flew until he approached her. "You know the tribute is over. You can take off your cloak," he spoke to her gently.

"I know, Pit." Samus answered, " It's just, I can't show myself anymore. Ever since what I did to Peach, I...I lost my sanity." Her head hung as she finished her sentences.

Pit wouldn't buy it. "Oh come on! You're freaking Samus Aran! You know how to handle these problems and situations. You didn't lose anything, you're a hero! Even heroes have setbacks and bumps on the road. It doesn't define them. It makes them a better hero." He handed her an innocent smile.

Samus just stared as she heard the words peep out of Pit's mouth. Pit, the reckless boy who loves to cause trouble, speaking words of encouragement and wisdom.

"Wow Pit," Samus choked, "That's really something." She placed her hand on his shoulder. "You've grown into such a man. You know that."

Pit couldn't contain his blushing. "Aaw Samus, you're just saying that."

"No, I'm serious!" Samus responded with a smile, "You're quite a mature adult."

"Well then My Lady as a newly named grown up, it is my duty to escort you to the Front lawns," Pit buffed up his chest, speaking in a deep masculine voice.

Samus couldn't help but smile, "Why my dear sir, I would like nothing more." Pit and Samus locked arms as they made their way to the Front lawns.

Zelda watched from a distance at the two. She expressed great joy that Samus began to crack from the shell she secluded herself in.

"Oh bless you Pit," Zelda spoke softly before she too returned inside.

Later on that night, the rains still hovered upon the lush, green lawns and thorny bushes of the Mansion. The night darkness took its toll as the Brawlers prepared themselves for bed. _The Chambre de la Mort _as well as Nana and Popo's bedrooms remained closed along with the surrounding hallways until justice is served to the mysterious assassin behind the murders. Many of the most experienced fighters such as Samus, Link, Snake, and Mario stayed up past the late hours keeping a look out for when the assassin decides to strike again. ROB controlled the TA camera system which became operational until the murderer is caught. Meanwhile, Peach watched after the younger Brawlers Ness and Lucas. Ever since what happened to Popo, she couldn't dare leave their presence. Though if the assassin did strike, there really wasn't much she could do to defend the young ones. Based on the grisly murders, Peach can't defend herself too long, let alone others. Still, it warms her heart to see Ness and Lucas protected and safe.

Down in the target practice arena, Pit eyed the center of the target, his eyes narrowed in full concentration. Unleashing the arrow, he smiled as the sharp tip cracked into the bullseye of the target. He repeated this action numerous times, all smashing into the bullseye. Pit spent much of his time, training both hand to hand and with his bow and arrow. The assassin is still out there and they won't bring him down that easily. Pit makes sure of it every time he strikes the bullseye. After all, Pit's now a grown up. He might as well improve on his fighting abilities and defense to up hold his reputation.

After a few more target shots, Pit let out a ghastly breath of air and called it a day. The sun already disappeared over the horizon and he didn't want to hear another safety lecture from his older Brawlers. Unleashing his divine, snow-white wings, he flew up toward the top levels of the Mansion and entered through a red velvet colored balcony into his bedroom. Pit landed softly placing his bow and arrows near his nightstand.

"Oh another day" he whispered as he crashed on to his covers, closing his eyes on a slow pace to heavenly sleep.

"_Pit" _

His eyes shot right open. He sat straight up at a ninety degree angle, looking toward the doorway.

"Who said that?" he asked in a low tune. Nothing but silence answered his question. His hands began to quiver with fear as his name was called out once more, the volume slowly increasing.

"_Pit!"_

"I said, who's there?!" Pit raised his tone for an intimidation factor. Still no response. He crawled out of his bed, quietly grabbing his bow and arrow and creeping his way toward the doorway.

The creaking of the door slowly sunk the courage Pit had in his heart. Hiding his fear began to trouble him as he peered toward the unending darkness traveling through the sparkling hallways. Pit looked over his shoulder as he unveiled his bow and arrow, eying for the epicenter of that call. He crept slowly like a slug, placing one foot in front of the other. Still, silence ensued.

"_PIT!"_

Pit fell unto the ground as his name echoed through out the halls. His eyes widen in fear as he noticed a single light flickering on and off at the end of the hallway.

_Should he dare follow it? No, he couldn't. He'll wait for Samus and..._

_"Pit!" _

The calling of his name seduced him as he walked toward the flickering light. He hunted, hallway after hallway, until a door came into view with the shining light bursting from underneath.

Who's room was this? A sign on the doorway surrounded with little flowers and hearts read in small print : Nana.

Pit placed his hand on the knob, taking a deep breath before slowly opening the door, fearing on what might be in there.

Once opened, he can see the wind blowing the pink curtains by Nana's balcony at a haunting pace. A dead feeling cursed every corner as he cautiously entered the room. Nothing much has changed in Nana's room. Her bed was still tucked with fluffy pink blankets, her red carpets still clean from any dust, and the walls still shiny and slick. No one could guess that the owner of this room laid in eternal sleep underneath the marshy grounds. It almost brought a tear to Pit's eye.

He rubbed his eyes before focusing his attention on the light pink nightstand, holding the flickering candle. He shifted toward the nightstand, staring down on the glossy pictures that spread upon the it. Each picture brightly showing a young, happy, sweet little girl whether she danced, skipped, or sang. She was happy. Nana.

Pit wiped a tear from his eye as he searched the photos. What boggled him was how the photos got here? No one was allowed to enter Nana's room and he was pretty sure all the furniture had been cleaned off. Did someone leave this here for him? Was this a trap?

The questions rang in Pit's mind as he continued to admire the pictures. However, one in particular struck his heart with fear.

Small words written in Nana's own handwriting: _Naiva and I enjoying the town fair_.

Pit's head shot straight up, his eyes glaring in the distance. That name, Naiva. The memory's returning in his mind. The video of Nana's horrific death caught on that hidden TA camera.

The words Nana spoke before her horrid death.

"_Naiva. Where are you Naiva?"_

_"Why?...Why Naiva? Why?"_

_"AHHHHHHH!"_

Pit stared at the photo.

There she was. A young, sweet, little girl wearing her big, puffy, pink coat.

There _It_ was. The murderer, the assassin, the haunting figure that protruded every Brawler's dreams. Striked in a noble posture, arm around Nana's shoulders. Its true identity revealed. Pit stared at the figure and its _feminine _body. How could _she?_

Pit collapsed on to the wooden boards, scrambling to get on his feet. He tried absorbing the shock, the pain. His heart ached and ached.

Snatching the shocking picture, he found his footing and turned toward the doorway to warn the others of his discovery.

His feet stopped dead in his tracks.

A thin, black gloved hand rested on the golden knob as the door shut close with such a force.

The assassin stood, hidden in the shadows, covered with black linen from head to toe. Pit stared at the faceless mask, knowing who lived underneath. The assassin took a step forward, gently placing her hand over her mask, unveiling her true self. She began to speak in the familiar voice that Pit has known.

"Oh, you were so close." She handed him a devious smile as Pit grabbed hold of the nightstand for support. His eyes watered down and wide, staring straight into the assassin's face.

She continued to speak in a harsh tone. "What? No words. I can understand your shock though. However, you and your God forsaken cult should have seen this coming."

Pit shook his head, finding the courage to respond and croaked out his words. "What...Why...How could you? She trusted you. _We _trusted you. You betrayed us."

"YOU BETRAYED ME!" The assassin angrily pounded the glossy walls. "You locked me up like a rotten prisoner! You neglected me! After all I did for this cult of murderous pigs! You disgust me! I'm not the villain here."

Pit remained poised as he tried to comprehend the words bursting from the assassin's mouth. The accusations she tossed and threw.

After silence followed , the assassin continued in a calmer voice, "No matter. All of you, fighters and heroes, are going to die. Whether by my hand or my masters."

"Your master?" Pit whispered.

"Ha ha. Yes, young Pit," The assassin displayed a sense of humor. "Starting from the little ones and working my way up. Soon, this Mansion will be nothing but a graveyard of fallen souls, walls painted with the blood of your sins and failures. Oh, how I will enjoy the Fall of the Brawlers."

The assassin unleashed a devilish laugh before eyeing Pit. "unfortunately for you, Pit, you won't live to tell the tale to your friends."

This time, Pit stood in a fighting posture, holding his bow and arrow, pinpointing his vision into the assassin's cold ' blooded eyes.

"I can try!" he spoke defiantly.

"Haha," The assassin found humor in Pit's noble response.

Covering her face with the black mask, she revealed her own weapons.

"I've always wanted to carve an angel's wings!"

**Here's Chapter 8! I know, it ends on a really suspenseful part! So sorry!**

**I'll try and type out Chapter 9 soon! **


	9. Her Last Breath

**Here's Chapter 9 everyone!**

**So sorry for another last entry! I had trouble typing this one so I hope you enjoy!**

**One warning: there's some pervasive language(not a lot) in this one but that's why it's rated T**

**Please review :)**

**Her Last Breath**

_Pound _

_Pound_

_Pound_

Left and right, Pit flew from all directions, failing to land a hit on the speedy assassin. Her offensive attacks and counter punching amazed him as he kept up his defensive plan.

As advised by Samus while training, the best defense makes for the best offense. Pit believed that's the reason he's lasted this long.

A crackling jab to the jaw caused Pit to tumble on to the ground with a gutting grunt. He held up his sword with one hand while snatching his broken jaw with his other.

The slim assassin stalked in a sneering posture on the ground, unleashing a light-hearted giggle. A single tear fell down Pit's face as he snapped his jaw back into place.

"Oh, did I hit you too hard?" she mocked.

"How?...How did you get that strong?" Pit asked amazingly.

The assassin spoke, eyeing her fists, "I've been granted powers, little boy. Powers that none of you, well most of you anyway, have never seen!"

"What powers? Who showed you these?" Pit asked while raising himself off the ground.

"Oh, you'd like to know. Wouldn't you?"

"Listen, I can help you. Just talk to me and allow me to help," Pit asked in a calm, comforting voice.

The assassin halted and looked in to Pit's eyes. She stared deeply in to his dark blue eyes and saw something that she couldn't explain. Something that she couldn't see in the eyes of her master, Ganondorf. Something that keeps eluding her. Truth. He _wanted _to help her. He really did.

She unknowingly wiped a tear from her eye as she continued to stare at Pit's comforting smile.

She peered on the ground and with a rusty voice, said "You can't help me. No one can."

She showed Pit her hands, "I've killed so many people. Far before Nana and Popo, I've...slaughtered mercilessly and their blood...remains on my hands. You may not see it but it's there...I can never wash it off. It's always there. I'm a monster."

She slowly lifted her eyesight to meet Pit's before whispering, "I'm sorry."

Just as Pit began to motion towards her, a sudden pain inflamed inside the assassin, causing her to scream in agony and fall on her knees. The pain became unbearable to a point where she could hardly think other than the threats Ganondorf had made. She remembered his words of pain and torment if she showed mercy once more, the constant remainder of what the Brawlers did to her, the negligence and disapproval they showed, and at worst, the memories. It was almost like she became a slave to his every will. She couldn't control it.

Pit made a run towards her only to be stopped in his tracks.

"Stay back!" The assassin yelled. The pain fluttered throughout her body, streaming out towards her limbs. She lifted her right hand as an orange hellfire triangle glimmered from her hand. both her and Pit gasped as the triangle took form as the Triforce. The Triforce of Power.

Pit stepped back, mumbling, "The Triforce of Power. Y...You work for Ganondorf."

The assassin nodded her head, slowly with a devious smile. "He has given me more power. More to defy you and your tricks!" She lifted her hand straight up as a transparent light sprout forth, creating a light barrier that traveled out from the room.

Pit became puzzled at the sight.

"It's a sound barrier, Pit." She looked at him, amused. "Now, no one will hear you scream unless I allow it."

"This isn't you! Remember who you were! You know this isn't right!" Pit begged her to understand.

"Oh, I remember! I remember being a shadow and an outcast. I remember suffering from the your cult's cruelty and torture! Your days are coming to an end. All of you will die!"

With that said, she stormed in to the air, unleashing her blazer sharp knife as to slice the innocent angel down below.

Pit, however, expected this attack and held up his own sword, blocking the attack.

The assassin pushed off from the blade, flipping over Pit's head. Before she even got the chance to land, Pit raised his leg and smashed his foot against the assassin's side, sending her toward the glimmering pink walls of Nana's room. The assassin grunted as her back cracked against the wooden walls, sending heart pounding sound waves through out the halls to the silent floor down below.

The assassin shook her head as she peered up toward the divine warrior.

"You aren't the only one who grew stronger, traitor!" Pit yelled, defiantly.

"Haha," The assassin chuckled, "Why I have underestimated you for sure." A moment ensued as the assassin peered up toward the air, the Triforce on her hand shining bright.

Under her black mask, she smiled before gloating, "Why, it looks like some guests will be joining us soon. One young princess and the two remaining children."

Pit's eyes widen with fear. "NO!" he shouted as he charged for the assassin once more.

_THUD!_

In the floor down below, young Ness opened his eyes as an uncomfortable sound invaded his sleep. He grabbed his covers and whimpered as he looked over toward Peach who sang a smooth lullaby to Lucas.

Lucas and Ness have been traumatized by the events of Popo and Nana's deaths. Ness, in particularly, stood right next to the wailing Popo as they saw Nana's corpse swaying in the wind. He couldn't forget those moments he tried to comfort Popo, the images of Nana's death, and the moment he learned of Popo's demise. Two of his best friends gone in the snap of a finger. Ness feared the moment Death will come to claim him and perhaps Lucas. Any little sound is like a warning in his mind. A dreaded warning.

"Peach," Ness called quietly.

"Yes, Ness," Peach shifted her place and knelt next to his bed. "What is it?"

Ness began croaking out his words, "I...I heard something. Something from up stairs." Peach directed her eyes up toward the ceiling. She knew that the floor above was off-limits and no one could be up there. _Did the assassin return to rid the Brawlers of their last two children? Did he come to gloat around the crime scenes? _The questions entered in Peach's thoughts.

She displayed a kind smile as she gently stroked Ness's face, "It's okay, sweetie. I'm sure it was nothing."

_BOOM! THUD!_

At that moment, Peach gasped as she struggled to keep her balance at the sudden noise from above. Both Lucas and Ness hopped out of bed, snatching Peach's dress for protection.

"What was that?! Peach, I'm scared." Lucas cried out, drying his tears on Peach's bright pink dress.

"Um." Peach crotched down to face the two crying kids. "Why don't you two stay here and I'll go see what that was."

Just as she was about to leave the room, she froze in a sudden halt and turned toward the shivering Lucas and Ness. She had seen this script before with Popo. She left to see what's wrong, leaving him alone and at the mercy of the deadly Lucas and Ness receive the same fate if she leaves? Could she live with herself if she made that same mistake twice?

No! Peach couldn't risk it. She gently grabbed their hands and told them, "Why don't we all go together. Just stay behind me and don't lose each other." Lucas and Ness nodded obediently.

A hollow wind blew through the hallway as Peach peered throughout the dark hallway.

"Hello" she calmly squeaked with no response other than the repeat of her voice echoing throughout the marble hallway. She could see no movement. She turned back to see the terrified faces of the two children. Taking a deep breath, she began walking through the hallway with Ness and Lucas at her tail.

No sound. No lively spirits. Th wind pushed sharply, creating eery whispers and breaths. It was almost like walking through a haunted mansion. Peach breathed harshly. She knew something wasn't right. Could she be walking into a trap? Could she be handing Lucas and Ness over to the mysterious murderer on a silver platter? Peach couldn't think of the worst. She had to keep her hopes up.

After a turn of a corner, she suddenly halted, staring off toward a flickering light. A candle perching itself on the wall.

With Lucas and Ness clinging her dress, Peach made her toward the candle and stopped at the sight of bright pink door holding a colorful sign.

"Nana's room"

Peach teared a bit, trying not to remember the grisly sight of her murder. The blood dripping on to the white marble floors below her decomposing corpse. The memories invaded her mind and the tears fell.

"Peach? Are you alright?" The soft voice of Ness captured her attention.

"Yes, sweetie. It's okay." Peach managed to respond.

She slowly slid her hand on the wooden boards of Nana's door until she touched the golden knob. For a moment, she hesitated, not wanting to create a scene if she peered into Nana's room one last time.

The door creaked as Peach slowly opened it. The red velvet curtains brushed along the ceiling as the wind played a haunting tune. Peach's spine grew cold but she could see no person. She could hear no sound. A glowing candle on Nana's nightstand shot rays of light but darkness still covered much.

What created that thud? Something lurked in this room and Peach knew it. She began to turn around before capturing a low sound.

She heard a muffling noise as if someone was gagged. She stepped closer toward the soft screaming, unknowingly with Lucas and Ness right behind her. Peach's eyes grew wide at the sight of the muffling.

Out of the darkness, Pit appeared knelt on the floor with his hands cuffed by a silver chain connected to the wall. A white linen cloth stuffed into his mouth prevented him from talking. A nasty gash shown on his right temple showed someone had knocked him out. But who?

Peach ran towards him, snatching the cloth right out of his mouth. However, tears streamed down the young angel's face as he cried out.

"P..Peach, it's a trap."

Peach froze, "What?"

BAM! The door slammed shut.

"AHHHHHHHH"

Pit and Peach rapidly looked to see a young Lucas dragged right into the shadows by a dark entity. His agonizing scream echoing from around all around the room. A harsh, nasty, fatal grunt emerged from the shadows as well as patches of blood sprayed through out. The room shook with a violent wave as well as unpleasant snap.

"LUCAS!" Peach cried out running toward the sight of his disappearance.

A bloody object shot right out of the shadows, smashing in to Peach's small frame. She tumbled on to the hard, cold floor with a hyperventilating breathing mode. A river of tears burst forth as she looked into the large, lifeless eyes of the deceased Lucas.

His body laid in an awkward position with his lower back snapped in three places. The top of head rested on the floor showing a perfect image of his slit throat. Blood poured on the dark floor, forming pools around his neck, soaking into Peach's puffy, pink dress.

"Oh Go..." Peach cried out but couldn't finish her words. She couldn't find strength to look at his body. Lucas was dead just like Popo.

Her vision blurred from her tears as she desperately looked for Ness.

"Ness!"

Ness became frozen, his face blue as ice as he stared at his dead friend.

"Ness, go to Peach! Get away from the shadows!" Pit shouted out to him. He squirmed his wrists, trying to free his hands from the chains. He stayed focused and strong, not letting his emotion get the best of him.

A second too late.

As Ness took his first step toward Peach, a flapping arm zoomed out from the darkness, pushing a hunter's knife straight into Ness's left eye. The room became silent as Ness stood in place, his face pale and empty. Yellow puss and blood sweated from his fatally damaged eye as his mouth hung wide open.

Soft noises emerged from Ness's windpipe as he tried to take a breath, "A...ga...ga."

In a split second, the dark arm yanked the long knife from Ness's eye, causing brain matter to fly all over the room.

THUD!

Ness's lifeless body collapsed on to the floor.

"Haha." The quiet Peach and Pit focused on the bloody arm as it creeped out from the shadows revealing the assassin.

There she stood, wiping her knife on her upper thigh, bits and pieces of Ness's brain falling to the floor.

"So nice of you to join us, Princess." The assassin stated amused.

Peach couldn't comprehend the woman before her. She stood covered in a black suit, her entire body and face covered with the exception of the assassin's red eyes.

"Are you?" Peach called out.

"The murderer behind Nana, Popo, Lucas, and Ness's death. Ha, yes I am." The assassin displayed a certain sense of humor which Peach thought as disgusting.

"How can you laugh and kill innocent little, defenseless kids?! You have no heart!" Peach cried out with anger.

"Oh, cry me a river, you stupid bitch! Popo wasn't even a target for me until you left him alone and abandoned."

Peach placed her hands on her ears, whispering, "Be quiet."

"You want to know what his last words were to me before I tore him to shreds?" The assassin began to taunt her.

"Don't listen to her, Peach. She's trying to get you upset!" Pit called out, trying to comfort her.

"I said shut up!" Peach cried out once more.

The assassin simply ignored her warnings and spoke with a soft tone, mimicking Popo's voice, "Peach. Where are you, Peach?! Help me, Peach! Help me!"

Peach stared at the ground with eyes as wide as her fists. She tried not to create a visual of Popo's dying moments but the constant, fake cries of the assassin drew them in.

The assassin knelt next to the weeping princess, speaking softly, "He cried your name Peach and you never helped him. You never comforted him. You never told him it would be okay. He died, alone and helpless. He felt what I had felt long ago."

Peach slowly made contact with the deadly red eyes of the assassin. She couldn't help but notice, she'd seen those eyes before. The eye contact remained short as the assassin stood straight up above Peach, turning her back on her.

The assassin continued to taunt her, "Nevertheless, despite the grisly job I have, just occasionally, it's a real pleasure. My favorite part is the last, dying scream! Hahaha," The assassin released a devious laugh.

Unbeknownst to her, Peach's face began to steam with anger, her eyes raging with hell fire. She peaked on the ground and noticed Pit's sword a few feet away. With a smirk on her face, she slowly snatched it.

"No Peach, don't do it!" Pit called out but it was too late.

Peach stormed from the ground, charging at the mighty assassin with a blood lust mind. She delivered a heroic war cry, preparing to slice the assassin down with Pit's sword.

_The plan took a different course._

With a weak thud, Pit's sword clashed to the floor with no speckles of blood to be seen.

"N...no...no," Pit called out softly, his heart sinking to the bottom of his body. He fell on his knees, his mind blank and empty. He tried understanding what he had just saw. Peach attacking with his own sword; the assassin reacting with a quick reflex while holding the hunter's knife in her right hand.

With watery eyes, he locked on to the crime scene ahead. He made out the assassin's cold posture with Peach, frozen and pale, in front of her. He made out the long hunter's knife crushing Peach's breastbone, launching itself into her heart.

The assassin squeezed the handle tightly, turning the blade one hundred and eighty degrees, cracking Peach's sternum and ripping her heart even more. She seemed to take a liking to this.

"Aah!" Peach cried out. Her face grew colorless and dark, she breathed deeply and hard. The pain. Oh, the pain. Never had she felt this before. She couldn't contain her emotion, her fear. The feeling that occurred when the blade pierced her beating organ, her center of life. It hurt. She cried. She cried very hard. Her wet eyes gazing at the rigged ceiling, she didn't want to see the eyes of her killer. She had no choice.

Peach slowly examined her chest. She could feel the ivory blade locked inside. She saw the buckets of blood pouring out, staining her bright, cheerful dress. She felt life escaping her body. Each breath became a challenge for her. With kind eyes, she connected with the eyes of the assassin, sharing her pain with her to no prevail. The assassin displayed no guilt. In fact, the assassin hardly displayed any joy. Taking out a princess wasn't like taking out a soldier, a warrior. She simply snickered in Peach's face and sneered under her black mask.

However, she wasn't through with her yet.

With brute strength, the assassin lifted the small and weak frame of the beautiful woman and nailed her into the shimmering pink walls. She smashed the hunter's knife deeper into her heart with the sharp end penetrating through her spine and into the wall. The pain became massive but Peach couldn't scream. She couldn't speak. She couldn't cry. Blood began erupting from her mouth, falling silently like a waterfall. Her eyes burned from the salty tears. She gazed over toward the helpless Pit, delivering a heartwarming stare, mouthing two small words.

"Don't cry."

Pit didn't want to cry. He didn't want to display his emotions. He didn't want to feel weak. He couldn't control it. His face grew red with sadness and anger. He cried. He cried hard. He watched as Peach rest her head, waiting for Death to take her away.

The assassin stroked Peach's face gently, speaking softly, "Tell the children I said hello."

The bittersweet moment came to a halt as Pit left the comforting eyes of Peach and focused his attention to the careless eyes of the assassin. His breathing became hoarse, hatred birthed from his melted, blue eyes. He knew from the underneath the mask, the smile she presented.

Tugging at the chains, Pit stood and roared, "You fucking bitch! I'll ripe your traitorous body to shreds. I'll fucking kill you! You're dead, Naiva! You're dead!" The assassin stood frozen, listening to the growling threats of the young Pit. She didn't know how to react to his rantings. She remembered how funny and mischievous Pit used to be. My, how he grew.

"They'll find you!" Pit called out. During his speech, the assassin crept slowly toward the nightstand, holding the pictures. "They'll find you and kill you. Link, Samus, Snake, everyone! You have no idea who you're up against. We'll find you, Ganondorf and bring you all to justice. You're finished now that we know who you are." This time, Pit was the one smiling.

The assassin stood, staring coldly into Pit's blue eyes. She stroked her hand on the nightstand before snatching the picture of her and Nana. The picture that revealed her identity. This time, she spoke to Pit in a noble voice.

"That's all very well, young Pit. But there's one important tweak." She lifted the picture for Pit to see. "No one knows who I am except you. Not even your darling little princess over there." Stepping toward the fireplace, she tossed the picture in to the flame, watching as the colors turned to black ash, concealing her identity. "Now, no one will know."

Pit called out, "I'll tell them myself."

The assassin chuckled before continuing, "Oh Pit, I knew you would say that. You're a brave warrior and I don't want you to die just yet."

Pit cringed as the dark assassin stood directly above him. His back shivered as she rubbed her hand on his brown, wavy hair.

"No, I don't want you to die now but I can't have you spoiling all my fun."

"Then why did you let me see the photo in the first place?" Pit asked harshly.

"So my dear Pit, I can do this!"

With a swift turn, the assassin drop kicked Pit's face with her right leg, sending him flat on the floor boards. He tried lifting himself but the strength of her leg on his throat grew stronger. In a split second, her leg caved into Pit's voice box, smashing his vocal cords and ability to speak. His screams were limited as he crawled on the floor, trying to hold in the pain.

With a snap of her finger, the silver chains disappeared and left Pit to squirm on the floor, placing his hands over his voice box.

"Don't worry. You only lost your ability to speak but you can still cry or scream. That's exactly what I'm going to need you to do now."

With that said, the assassin slid her right hand down her thigh, pulling out a knife longer than the one jabbed into Peach's chest.

With her left hand, she slowly raised it toward the ceiling, the majestic fire of the Triforce of Power glittered brightly. The light orange sound barrier emerged from the walls, shrinking until concealed into the Triforce.

The assassin stared lightly on her hand, "I must thank Ganondorf for providing this power to me."

She focused her attention on the weak angel by her feet. "Now the barrier is gone." With a slight kick, she pushed Pit to his stomach, pressing her left leg on his back.

Kneeling down, she slowly whispered in his ear, "Now when you scream, _everyone _will hear you."

Pit felt the fear riding all over his body. He dared not think what she would do until the pain hit him.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

Two floors below, the sound of the scream sent Samus flying off her seat near the Grand staircase. It didn't take her long to find her footing, looking up toward the ceiling.

"What the hell was that?" Samus called out. She could see Link running from around the corner, calling out to Samus.

"Did you hear that?"

"I'm pretty sure everyone heard it," Samus responded. "It came near the top floor. No one's allowed to be up there."

Link became skeptic, "It could be a trap."

Not a second later, a second scream ensued.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

This time, the intensity of the scream grew and Samus was able to picture the voice behind the scream.

With worry in her eyes, she locked on to Link and exclaimed, "Pit! That's Pit's voice! Hurry!"

"No wait Samus!" Link tried stopping her but it was too late. By then she had already rushed up to the next floor above. She was one of the fastest sprinters among the Brawlers and she was blessed with that.

By the time Samus reached the abandoned floor, the rest of the Brawlers zoomed out from the rooms, asking the same questions Samus and Link had.

Once on the empty floor, Samus cautiously stalked the dark hallways, pointing her paralzer with every turn she took. The wind blew strongly and coldly. Odd considering no windows were suppose to be open on the top floor. Once Samus turned a sharp corner, she stopped and looked toward the shimmering candle light at the end of the hall. By now, it was silent like the grave. The screaming had stopped.

"Pit!" No response.

As the candle light grew brighter with every step she took, Samus couldn't help but feel fearful. She didn't want to meet another murder scene. She worried for Pit but he was a strong fighter. She knew he could have held his own.

Once at the bright pink door near the candlelight, Samus peered at the sign above, "Nana's room." The sight of her name forced Samus to recall the moment her body was discovered. The bloody and dark moment.

Her memory broke at the sound of fast-moving footsteps in the distance. The Brawlers rushing over to find the epicenter of the scream.

With fear the footsteps might scare away anyone inside, Samus kicked open the doors, revealing the entire dark structure of the room.

She took one step forward and stopped when her foot smushed into a soft substance on the floor. Samus knelt and nearly fell over when she found the brain matter that not only covered her foot but nearly everywhere on the floor.

She turned and spun, sighting the blood and the brain matter on the floor, on the walls, even the ceiling. Everywhere. A massacre in the making.

"What the hell?!" She cried out, tripping on the slippery red floor.

"OH GO...!" She cried out once she saw the dead, rotting corpes of Lucas and Ness. She cringed at the hole in Ness's head and the large gash on Lucas's throat. At that moment, she knew...the assassin was back. She tried lifting herself up, her body covered with the pools of blood everywhere.

On her knees, she tried to scavenger the rest of the room but she couldn't take clear pictures. Her mind blurred and spun. She became dizzy, she couldn't keep her thoughts in tact. Her blonde hair grew wet and moist from the sweat that erupted from her skin. She gasped trying to keep her self together. Staring on the dark, Samus narrowed her eyes as she noticed a darker color of blood streaming down the floor towards her. The warm blood slithered around her hands and knees like a continuous river. This blood was fresh.

She took a deep breath before crawling through the dark blood. The stench made breathing difficult for her. She coughed at moments trying not to smell Death's perfume. What she saw next stunned her?

Samus peered ahead, frozen and still. Her eyes grew large as she found the source of the newly rich blood laying very still near the balcony. Pit.

Samus inched closer and found the deep wounds that produced.

She collapsed forward, crying out as the moonlight shined through, giving a perfect view of Pit's _wing less _body.

"Pit!" Samus screamed. She turned toward the door, "Someone, we're in here!" Before another Brawler came through the door, Samus grasped Pit trying to hold in the bleeding. A strong wind invaded the room, punching the velvet curtains toward the ceiling.

Samus tried blocking Pit from the wind, she reached over to snatch a blanket when she caught a glimpse of the balcony rail. As well as the figure standing on top.

There the figure stood. No emotion, no movement. Samus could hardly make out any details only that she could make out the figure's _feminine _body. Staring at the devil himself or herself. Samus gently placed Pit on the floor before bringing herself up to her own feet. Once up from the ground, Samus was able to see the dark red eyes that glared at her coldly. Who was this person? This demon?

Samus searched the assassin's body, nearly falling back when she noticed the dead white wings of Pit resting in the assassin's hand.

Samus didn't need to hear the words to know what the assassin was thinking. A trophy. She would keep Pit's wings for her own prize.

Too da lo, bounty hunter!" The assassin cried out before launching herself from the balcony rail into the misty fields down below. Samus fired her weapon but to no prevail. The assassin had fled once again.

Once the assassin fled, Zelda burst into the room. Her heart pounding and sinking at the sight and smell of the massacre. She slid over to where Samus was, gently wrapping Pit's body before taking him to the urgent care room.

Before Pit was taken, he gently lifted his finger, pointing toward a covered object hung on the cracked wall. A rough, purple blanket rested before being ripped off by Samus.

She stumbled when Peach revealed from the blanket. Still alive but barely.

"PEACH!" Zelda cried trying to rush over to her friend.

"Link!" Samus called out. Link grabbed Zelda's shoulders, wrapping his arms around her body.

"Zelda, there's nothing more we can do for her. You have to save Pit!" Zelda tried forcing her way out of Link's arms but it was too much.

Peach shook her head a bit, trying to grasp whatever air her lungs could take. By now, half of her blood had escaped, streaking on the walls and the floors. Samus kept her composure, gently stroking the sweet princess's face.

Peach lifted her face to meet Samus's face. The pain remained and Peach gasped at the very touch of it. Her eyes blurred from her salty tears. Her face covered with sweat, dirt, and blood. Samus couldn't believe that this was the sweet, innocent, peachy princess everyone grew to love. The princess that Samus herself had the nerve to hit and blame. The guilt became so great now.

Stealing whatever air she could, Peach croaked, "Sa...Samus, I'm sorry. I...I tried to stop...her. I tried. It's all my fault!" By now the tears escaped from Samus's crystal eyes.

"No, Peach! It's not your fault. It was never your fault! You shouldn't be sorry. I was the one who...who overreacted. I'm the one who's sorry." Samus began choking on her words. "You're an amazing woman, Peach. You're a brave warrior."

Hearing those words cursed the pain Peach had felt. She weakly smiled before her head jolted causing her crown to slide off. Samus caught it quickly.

"Samus."

"Yes, Peach"

The challenge of breathing returned to Peach as she tried pushing out her last words, "Can you do me a favor and tell Mario...tell Mario I love him and please give him my crown."

Samus didn't want to hear her will, "No Peach! You're not going to die! You're going to alright!"

"Shh Samus, it's okay." Peach whispered softly, bringing comfort to the bounty hunter. "Everything will be okay."

Samus looked off for her second, the tears building up and falling in continuous motion. She looked toward Peach, saying, "I'll tell him."

Peach smiled brightly, "Thank you." She looked up taking a breath of air. Her last breath before her lungs closed .

With a swift motion, Peach hung her head. The Princess of Mushroom Kingdom was dead.

**There's chapter 9! I hope you enjoyed!**

**I'll try to type chapter 10 soon. I will type it and post it in case people think I won't finish this story.**

**I will! Just bear with me! I'm a busy college girl. lol**


	10. Somewhere Over the Rainbow

Somewhere Over the Rainbow

**Here's Chapter 10!**

**Enjoy :)**

_Too Da loo, Bounty Hunter! Hahahaha!_

The voice echoed inside the mind of the young warrior. That voice. So haunting. So deadly. So familiar.

Samus couldn't place her finger on it but she knew that voice. Somewhere. A ghost perhaps? An old friend?

She focused her attention on that voice, trying not to dwell on the recent deaths of Lucas, Ness, and the beautiful Peach. She tried not to dwell on the mortal injury of Pit. She tried not to dwell on the serious whiplash that has struck the Brawlers. The fear shooting in to their hearts. The curiosity, the screams, the cries, the tears.

Walking through the marble halls,she carried the diminished crown, wrapped in blood and sweat. She displayed no emotion, staring into the souls of every Brawler she saw. Her mind blocked out the sounds but she could see the agony and despair. Who could be next? How many more will die? Who was hunting them? Why?

The questions swarming around in circles over and over in Samus's mind until she became dizzy. A blue tear fell slowly down her face.

This was why she worked alone. This was why she never wanted to be attached. She felt the feeling, the feeling of pain and loss. A feeling that she hadn't felt since her own parent's deaths. A feeling once again haunting her.

After stalking her way down through the staircase, she slowly came to a halt. She looked on as she saw a small figure fell on his knees, his white gloves covering his big, blue eyes. He was unable to keep back the tears that fell, soaking into his mighty mustache.

The mighty bounty hunter tilted her head to the left, squeezing her eyes. The agony Mario displayed became unbearable. The agony that she too had felt. However, she made a promise. A promise she intended to keep.

With a deep breath, she began to make her way over to the small hero.

"Mario." She called out softly.

Not to far away, Zelda stood near a golden doorway, witnessing the scene between Samus and Mario. She had never seen Samus comfort someone else after such a traumatic event. It was a new experience for her. She watched as Samus gently placed the fading crown into the arms of the plumber. She could see Mario's head hung, squeezing the crown to his chest. She noticed how Samus placed her arms around his shoulders for support. She thought of it as bittersweet. She could read the words off her lips: "I'm sorry" and "She loved you." She saw a new character in Samus that she hadn't seen or heard of before. She had always been known to her as the hardcore, stern, fearless bounty hunter of Metriod but now, Zelda can see the human side of her.

She peered around and saw Luigi running over to support his brother. His long, green sleeved arms wrapped around his body. The visible loss and angush.

Samus slowly turned and backed away from the two Italian brothers. She began to look up when she meet the dark blue eyes of the Hyrulean princess. They traded a heartbreaking glance before Samus walked her way over to her.

The bounty hunter gazed into Zelda's innocent eyes and asked in a soft voice, "How is he?" referring to Pit.

"H...His voice box's completely crushed. He can't talk. He can hardly breath but he's still alright for now. I don't know if he'll live or not. He's not human, without his wings,I...I don't know if he'll survive." Zelda choked on her own words.

Samus nodded in understatement, "I'm going to see him."

"Samus, he's not well. He needs to rest."

"And we need to find that woman." Samus responded.

"Woman?" Zelda asked confused. "I thought the assassin was a man."

"No, I saw her." Samus replied. "I saw her standing there, emotionless. I saw her holding Pit's wings. I heard her voice. Her laugh. We need to find that bride of Satan and we need to take her out now!"

With that said, Samus marched from the corridor into a darkened hallway.

Zelda remained in her place watching as everyone around her paced everywhere. Some in anger, others in fear. She hung her head and began to make burial arrangements for Ness, Lucas, and her dear friend, Peach.

_Croak. Croak. Croak._

The stumpy green frogs hopped along the dissolving rocks and branches in the deeper swamps in the woods. An owl hooted a creepy lullaby while a swarm of old crows swished their way through the leaves and trees. A sudden snap of a twig sent the greatest packing.

Dark feet slumped in to the mud and tough waters as the assassin paraded through the woods. She coughed and wheezed as the steamy odor penetrated her nose while groups of stingy flies pelted near her face.

Within a few minutes, the assassin caught sight of her destintion. A light sparkle shimmered over her red eyes as a ray of sun light bursted through the decomposed trees, revealing the beautiful reflecting lake. From beneath her mask, the assassin smiled and sighed. This lake made the assassin feel good inside. It made her feel divine and important. It's water waves flowed like a whispering flame melting the cold hatred she kept in her heart. She wanted to bathe in the heavenly water. She wanted to drink the pure fluids. She wanted to become like the fragile lake.

Likewise, the lake brought back the memories of the evil she had done by her own hands. She looked at her hands. She looked at the _blood. _The blood that no one can see but her. The blood that can never be washed away. The guilt had returned once more and the reflection of the _monster _she had created lingered.

"AAAAAH" She screamed and fell to her knees as a sharpening pain pierced her heart. She could feel the fire returning. The evil. She once again looked into the lake. The monster. The reflection itself bothered her and she pounded her fist into the water, disrupting the gentle flow. This couldn't keep the tears from flowing down her bright face.

"You are weak."

The assassin twirled on the ground, making eye contact with the King of Evil.

"M..Master. Forgive me, I was...I was compromised." The assassin knelt on one knee, hoping for forgiveness.

Ganondorf boldly stood, grimacing at the timid villainess before.

"Yes. You seem to have a different mindset than before." Ganondorf exclaimed. "You seem afraid, forgotten, remorseful. Why do you hold such feelings for those that would not hesitant to throw you into the darkness, to toss you aside and pretend like you never existed? Those who feel you're nothing."

The assassin continued to bow her head and replied, "My lord, I...I don't feel like..." She was unable to finish.

"Feel like what?" Ganondorf asked, bluntly.

With a quick glance, she continued, "I don't feel like they're the villians. Everytime I slaughtered one of them, I saw anger, heartbreak, respect, human emotions. Before we showed up, they were happy, smiling, joyful. The Brawlers want what's best for not only themselves but for the civilians they protect. They fear nothing...until I showed up...and destroyed that piece of mind. I'm the monster. The villian. Not them." With fear, she looked into her master's eyes, awaiting her severe punishment for what she had said.

Surprisingly, Ganondorf just stared at her and sighed. He knew of the intended consequences that awaited when he made her existence known.

"You may feel the way you feel. You may hope and pray all you want. I tried to make you understand that the real villains were those towering away in that God forsaken mansion. But you just want to believe they're the heroes." Ganondorf boldly stated. "I'll allow you to continue with that mindset. You want to believe that they're the good, innocent creatures, go ahead."

The assassin was shocked to hear the words from his mouth.

"However," Ganondorf spoke deeply, "You are here living, breathing, and walking because of me. I own you so you will follow my ever order and command. You will NOT show those bastards mercy nor respect or else..." With that said, Ganondorf struck a large, wooden stake deep into the marshy mud. He leaned into her face, snatching her chin before continuing, "This stake will be your personal coffin and I'll have Bowser burn you on the spot. Do you understand me?"

She held back her tears as she slowly nodded in understanding. With a sharp force, he threw her to the ground and asked coldly, "I believe you have something for me."

"Y...yes Master." The assassin slowly slipped her way to the beautiful lake on her knees, grasping the bloody white wings of the angel she had struck down. When retreating with the wings, Ganondorf let out a devious smile. He loved to watch her misery.

On her knees, the assassin lifted the wings to him and stated, "A trophy...for you my lord."

With joy displayed on his face, the dark king calmly snatched the wings from her, stroking them. He turned his attention back to the dowdy assassin, ordering, "Now go and strick down more of them."

"Yes Master."

With a swift brush of the wind, Ganondorf disappeared into the dark woods.

There she knelt, dark, cold, and alone. Massive tremors of remorse and pain flooded her heart. Her eyes burned of the salty tears and she began sobbing. She was done. She didn't want to murder anymore. She had no choice . There was no place to go. To escape. In a flash, Ganondorf would be right on her tail to torture and burn her every will and nerve. Her sobbing intensified as dark clouds rolled over the dying sky. A flash of lightning and crashes of thunder erupted as the assassin screamed in agony.

"Why?! Help me! Naiva! Someone! Anyone. Help"

She buried her face into the mud as she was drowned by the tears of the angels. The rain falling and pouring with no comfort. No reassurance. No hope.

**Well, that's chapter 10. I hope you enjoyed. :)**

**Things are changing with the assassin. What happens next? All will continue in chapter 11.**


	11. In the Eyes of the Goddess

**Through the Eyes of the Goddess  
**

**Here's chapter 11!**

**Enjoy!**

"_Footsteps...footsteps...footsteps..."_

"_Of...m__urder...murder...murder..."_

_"Evil...evil...evil..."_

_"_Who's there?!" A drowned figure shouted the words through a thicket of deceased trees and branches.

She stumbled upon the rocky road, trying to hold herself up. She listened as the wind mocked, laughed, and tortured her. The breeze flushed around her body making it difficult for her to breathe without choking up. She twirled around, hearing the voices from every direction. The volume increasing. The pressure building.

"_Fool...fool...liar...murderer_..."

The repeated insults boggled the assassin as she snatched her head with her hands in an attempt to block out the ghostly whispers. It proved unsuccessful.

With fierce rage, she stormed out to the wind, "SHUT UP!" Her voice echoed throughout the misty woods.

This seemed to have caused a stir as the wind died down. The whispers fading slightly...but not for long.

A pack of crows burst from the rotting branches, towering over the dowdy assassin. They picked on her clothing and her flesh as she swatted and struck every crow she could reach.

The crows flew up, circling her as the wind continued its uproar.

"_Look at her melt...haha...what a fool..."_

_"Nothing but Ganondorf's bitch...slave...slave..."_

The assassin listened against her will. Her eyes watered as she began to soak in the wind's callings. With grief, she accepted her fate. Her dept toward Ganondorf.

She was nothing but a cheat, liar, murderer, monster. She was born that way...and she will die that way. She will fail to exist no matter what she chooses. Whether by Ganondorf's hand or the Brawlers.

Her head burned. Her eyes melted. Her vision blurred. A puddle of mud splashed forth as she carelessly collapsed on to the toxic earth. Her weak eyes focused at the dark blanket in the sky. The blanket falling on top of her, compressing her. Her eyes shifted then closed as she embraced the light pour of rain as the voices ceased to continue.

Darkness clouded her mind...until a small, light spark emerged from the corner of her right eye. She winced as she noticed a single light tearing apart the dark clouds, revealing the dazzling stars and sky. She tilted her head a bit, amazed at the sight.

From the skies, a small dove breezed down, floating above the dead trees. The assassin could see the milky black eyes as the gracious bird flew. She teared at the beauty of her majestic, white wings. Her heartwarming calling. Her smooth movement.

The presence of the dove cast out the ruthless crows who circled around the assassin like vultures. Their harsh caws sunk into the distant clouds. Gone. The dove however remained and cast forth a bright barrier of light.

The heavenly light penetrated the dark clouds, sending its graceful rays upon the hellish forests down below. The light moved with such pace and glory until it lightly seated itself on to the marshy grounds. With this majestic light, a shining figure emerged.

The assassin's eyes grew wide with astonishment...and fear. Her breathing became timid and she shook a bit, curious at the phenomenon before her. She locked onto the mysterious figure sealed within the light.

Was this it? Was this Death coming to take her? Impossible.

What God like spirit would want a devilish sinner like her in their divine afterlife? She felt foolish for believing she was worthy.

The suspense began to rip the assassin's insides. She could feel her stomach turning. Her heart burning. Her shortness of breath intensified.

The fear grew worse as the assassin crawled through the sloppy mud to a near bush. She pressed her body against its knife - like leaves and cringed at the insects stalking all over her. That wasn't enough to steal her focus from the light. With such a build up of anxiety and impatience, the assassin cried out, "Who are you?!"

A moment of dead silence ensued causing the assassin to fear the worst. Would it attack? Did she make it angry?

She ignored this and cried out once more, "Who the hell are you?! What do you want?!"

This time, she received an answer, "_Who am I?" Do you not recognize me?"_

The assassin cocked her head to the right. The tone of the voice was not what she expected. Despite the glorious beauty, she felt the potential threat. The voice sounded feminine, quiet, peaceful, and gentle.

All questions and thoughts scampering around in her mind halted when a young woman stepped forth from the light.

The young woman contained an innocent aura around her. A soothing breeze flourished her long golden hair and her ice blue eyes sparkled like the diamond sky. White sailing linen sheets covered her elegant body with modest intention. Her smooth, peach colored skin glowed at the sight of the sun's rays. Her footsteps crackled the ground like the breaking of Winter's fresh new ice. Her innocent stare melted the hearts of any cruel creäture, including the assassin.

The sweet breath of her could end any battle. The very presence of her could end any war. She lives as the essence of grace. The Goddess of light and hope.

The assassin stared in awe at the perfect image before her. Through the corner of her eye, the graceful dove flowed in, perching herself on the fair skin of the Goddess.

The assassin shivered a bit when her dark, red eyes made contact with crystal blue eyes of the Goddess.

"I'm sorry" the assassin whispered, glaring at the muds beneath her.

"_Sorry? What is it that you have done that warrants such an apology? " _The Goddess spoke with a calm, collective tone as if a chorus of angels spoke with her, warming the assassin's heart.

She replied, "The eyes of a devil don't deserve to look into the eyes of a Goddess."

With this response, the Goddess merely frowned a bit, waiting until the assassin asked a question.

"Who are you? Why are you here of all places?"

She smiled a heartwarming smile, "_My Dear, you do not recognize me. I am the Hyrulean Goddess of light and hope. I have heard your desperate cries. Your pain. I am here to bring comfort to you. My name is Naiva"_

The assassin appeared skeptic, "Naiva?"

She jumped two steps back before coming to realization. She buried deep into her mind on the night of Nana's death. She remembered every detail. Every dialogue.

The young, sweet voice of Nana. "**_Why_**_ Naiva?...Why?"_

"Now I remember," the assassin explained," I took your title as my own. I gave her hope and crushed it. I desecrated your name...and you still want to help me."

Naiva responded, bravely, "_Actions of the past do not bring forth actions of the future. Life delivers these tests and it is not easy to pass nor is it easy to learn from those mistakes and poor choices. My child, that little girl believed in you and carried hope. For that reason, I remain proud. However, the decision you made after broke my heart, in more pieces than you can count."_

"Broke YOUR heart?" the assassin glared back, "You're a Goddess! You don't feel pain. You don't feel...worthless. How can you understand?"

"_Seeing my children fall into this dark abyss with lost souls tears me up inside." Naiva exclaimed._

"I have NO soul!." The assassin emphasized, "I have no past. No family. No history. I was created to do the dirty works of those who cower in hiding! There's no heaven for me. I'm not one of your children."

Naiva felt timid and pity for her, she gracefully extended her linen covered arm to comfort her. She halted however when the assassin showed her own hand.

"Do you want to know what this hand has done? This hand slaughtered dozens and dozens of lives. Men and women. Boys and girls. Young and old. Not one day goes by where I can't hear their screams. See their faces. I...I want to be free. From _him._ I want to live a normal life. When I pass, I want to be with _you."_ The assassin motioned toward the Goddess.

Upon hearing this, Naiva gently stroked her face, wiping away any tears before speaking in her calm voice, "_Without fear, there cannot be courage. Without hate, there cannot_ be hope. _My child, you may not have an upbringing but you are here. You choose your destiny. You choose what you feel is right. Not by the lies or stories that were told to you...but by what's in here." _Naiva motioned toward her heart. "_You will make the right choice, I know"._

A shrill calling caused Naiva to strike her beautiful face toward the sky. "_My time here is done." _

With that being, Naiva began to casually walk back into the mystic shining light, sending the assassin a peaceful smile.

"Wait, no. Don't go!" The assassin cried out but it was too late.

Naiva unleashed two words before submerging herself within the light.

"_Just believe."_

The assassin wouldn't have it. As the mystic light floated back toward the darken sky, she tried hard to follow, crying out, "You can't leave me here! Naiva."

Finally, she gave up. She tumbled onto the sticky mud, watching as the last of the light vanished behind the grey clouds.

She bowed her head. She was alone once again with the harsh winds. bickering crows, and the waterfall of rain and thunder.

However, the soft flapping of wings caused the assassin to jeer up. She gasped as she saw the beautiful dove flying onto her finger. Her sweet cooing deeply touched her. The dove did not seem afraid. She stayed as a last reminder of the second chances that await. The hope that still remains.

The assassin petted her before sending her up through the dark sky.

For the first time, she felt something that she could never have described before. She didn't feel rage nor anger. The fear of Ganondorf's threats remained but for her, she felt safe and protected.

A feeling not even the thunder and lightning could erase.

BOOM!

_Voom! Voom! Voom!_

A piece of marble shattered onto the bright floor as an electronic whip slashed and crackled onto the walls and the ceiling. Samus Aran jumped left and right, over gold crusted railings, and sliding across the shimmering floors as she practiced her hand to hand combat. She moved with such speed, keeping in her mind a spitting image on that figure she saw on the balcony rail. Her cold posture, her death loving eyes. She imagined the assassin's fighting method, the way she must strike with no morals, no compassion, no mercy. A blood lust mind.

Every time she pictured her face, the bounty hunter moved faster and hit harder with bone crushing drop kicks and low gut punches. Still, she wasn't near satisfied with her martial arts. Deep in her heart, Samus felt her abilities weren't capable enough to fight against someone so evil, so mentally tough. She felt the pressure of cracking mentally against her. One letdown and the fight would be over. She didn't want to experience the agony the way her deceased companions had felt.

However, this didn't stop her from her training. With one cold stare, Samus eyed a bright green vase resting on top of a podium beside the doorway. She planted a picture of the assassin in her mind and released a frightening war cry before slashing the fragile vase into pieces as it crumbled upon the floor.

The shattering of the vase caught the attention of Snake, who dashed into the room trying to reconcile with the fearless warrior.

"Samus, you ok?" He asked, gently.

He saw the sweat swimming down her face and neck. Her long, blonde hair dripping wet resting along her shoulder-blade. Her chest heaving rapidly as she struggled to catch her breath. Link made out the fear in her blue eyes. The desperation. He watched with pity as her posture withered slightly as one knee collapsed.

The young bounty hunter sat along the marble staircase, her eyes wandering across the room, careless of her surroundings. She was in deep thought, trying to comprehend the woman she saw on the balcony. Trying to figure out a way to capture her.

"Samus"

She tilted her head to find the small beady eyes of Snake.

"Okay," She responded. She peered over to ask him a question.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Um, yeah, anything."

Samus giggled, "If I were to plan a search party in the swamps and woods to find this woman, would you join?"

"Well...I...ah." Snake stuttered on his words.

"Haha, that's what I thought." Samus smirked, teasing him.

"Oh no. I would join because we have Samus freaking Aran leading us!" Snake called out, playfully.

He leaned in and planted a kiss on her cheek. To her surprise, she blushed. Despite the kiss being on the cheek, she never felt one like that before.

The moment however was harshly interrupted when ROB stormed onto the scene, looking for Samus.

"SAMUS."

"What is it?" Samus responded, concerned.

"It's Pit. He wants to see you."

At the first mention of his name, Samus bolted through the stair case and halls until she reached Pit's medical room.

It broke her heart to see Pit in this condition. His wingless body laying weakly on the cotton-covered bed. His breathing harsh and scarce.

"Oh Pit," Samus cried out. "I'm so sorry." She gently stroked his hand as ROB calmly walked inside.

Samus motioned toward the robot, "What is it?"

ROB simply pointed to a scrap of white paper with Samus's name written in old ink.

"He wrote that, Samus. That's his way of communication now. He can hear you but can't speak." ROB calmly stated. "I'll leave you two alone."

Samus carefully examined Pit as his soft dark eyes slowly opened. His reaction was bleak but the way he moved his eyes showed he was happy to see the bounty hunter.

"What's wrong, Pit? What do you need to tell me?" Samus asked, respectfully.

With a shaking hand, Pit drowned his index finger into the black ink and slowly placed the letters on the white paper.

"Naiva?" Samus answered confused. "The woman? Pit, do you know who she is?"

She could hear his muffling, his desperation to get his message across.

With a second attempt, Pit weakly wrote a one name. A name that would change everything.

"Zelda?" Samus asked, surprised. She turned toward Pit, making out his attempted nodding.

The bounty hunter focused on the cold floor, trying to comprehend the names.

Grasping Pit's name, she looked up with deep hatred and anger in her eyes, growling the name of the Hyrulean princess.

"Zelda."

**That's chapter 11 everyone! I hope you enjoyed!**

**I really hope I introduced Naiva well in this chapter. She really is a complicated character in my mind.**

**Well, looks like Pit knew some secret between Naiva and Zelda. Now Samus knows and is determined to find out.**

**Stay tuned!**


	12. Two Sides of the Same Coin

**Two Sides of the Same Coin**

**Here's Chapter 12!**

**There's a spoiler at the end so I'd appreciate it if you don't mention any names in the reviews in case of future readers! Thanks!**

**Enjoy :)**

"_Elen sila lumenn omentilmo_ ( A star shall shine on the hour of our meeting).

_Nae saian luume'_ (It has been too long).

_Cormamin lindua ele lle_ (My heart sings to see thee)."

With elegant posture, the young princess of Hyrule knelt upon the cold white floors of her bedroom. Her white linen gloved hands grasped her silky white and purple dress. Her diamond eyes shut close in deep concentration. The room grew cold with dark vibes surrounding the Hyrulean princess. Her breath became misty and harsh as she continued to chant in her Elvish tongue.

"_Vanimle sila tiri_ (Your beauty shines bright).

_Cormlle naa tanya tel'raa_ (Your heart is that of the lion).

_Manke naa lle (_Where are you)?

_Naiva_."

With the name of the Goddess sprout forth, Zelda ceased her chanting only to be interrupted by a bittersweet greeting.

"Naiva?"

With a bolted gasp, Zelda jumped from her posture, falling face first upon the icy floor. With deep breaths, she twisted to see the face behind the sudden voice. She felt a tinge of fear as her shining blue eyes made eye contact with clear eyes of the bounty hunter. She watched as Samus held her frozen pose on the doorway. Her muscular tight blue arms resting across her chest.

Zelda used the bed frame for support as she lifted herself from the ground while Samus slowly walked into the room.

"Samus...what are you doing here?"

Samus completely ignored the question, "So when were you going to tell us of Naiva?"

"What?"

"You heard me."

Zelda could see the tension in Samus's eyes. "Who told you?"

"Pit."

"He speaks?" Zelda asked calmly.

"He communicates." Samus boldly stated.

"Well, he's mistaken."

"Don't! Don't try to defend yourself Princess. I saw him write the names of you and this "Naiva". So what are you not telling us?!"

"I can't..." Zelda replied weakly.

"You can't what?" Samus exclaimed. "You can't tell us?! Trust us? You're holding deep secrets here Zelda! Why the enchanting spells? Who are you trying to call? Is it Naiva?!"

Zelda merely turned her back, pacing herself back and forth while Samus continued her ranting.

"Perhaps Pit knew the truth." Samus dubiously tilted her head as Zelda froze in her tracks. "Perhaps he figured out it was you who summoned this Naiva girl to commit your dirty works! Perhaps you are the mastermind behind all these killings!"

With fierce rage, Zelda snapped back, "How DARE you accuse a Hyrulean Royal of committing such atrocious crimes!"

"How dare I?" Samus replied, "How dare you for secluding yourself while innocent people fall by the hour! I don't care if you're royalty or not, now, you're my number one suspect!"

"If you believe that," Zelda started," then you're a blind sheep."

"Then tell me the truth." Samus calmly replied.

With a deep breath, Zelda asked, "Please seat down."

Samus obeyed, seating herself on the edge of Zelda's angel soft bed.

"Do you remember that night when you and Link saw the video of Nana's death?"

Samus gulped, "I'd like to forget...but yes."

Zelda continued, "Well I heard every word and sound from that same video. You may not have paid attention to the volume but I heard her name repeated over and over. I became boggled at why Nana referenced her killer by that name, Naiva."

Samus responded sarcastically, "I may be going out on a limb here but I'm going to say it's because the assassin _is _Naiva."

"A holy Goddess would never commit such crimes! Shame on you for even thinking that!"

Samus looked at her, confused, "A what?"

"Naiva. She's the Hyrulean Goddess of Light and Hope. A flowered beacon of beauty. She watches over and guides all Hyruleans especially those who are in deep trouble and alone so that one day, we can all live with her. Every Hyrulean has a soul."

Samus shook her head, "What are you talking about? At first, it's just one killer now there's a goddess involved! "

"Please Samus, try to understand. Naiva is only known through Ancient Hyrulean scriptures and books. If this woman is impersonating her then..." Samus cut her off.

"...she's of Hyrulean descent."

"Yes! That is why I've kept to myself. I've tried to contact her for an explanation to ease my troubled mind...but I failed."

Samus tilted her head to see the tears forming in Zelda's eyes. With swift motion, Samus gently placed her hand on Zelda's shoulder.

"You know Zelda, I'm not really into this whole "Mumbo Jumbo" but perhaps we don't need an explanation from her. Since the assassin's Hyrulean, maybe you just need to see her first glance then maybe..."

"It's not that simple Samus," Zelda started, " I have _seen_ her before. Her haunting apparition. Back near the old farmhouse where Popo was found. She had the perfect opportunity to end me. No one around to see the crime...but she hesitated. As if she didn't want to harm me. She vanished when Link came to rescue me."

"Well there's a surprise." Samus joked. However, she apologized after seeing the cold death stare Zelda delivered.

"I saw her eyes Samus. I saw agony and pain but...I didn't sense a spirit or soul within her."

"What does that mean?"

"It means she's created from nothing! Every living Hyrulean has a soul but she's...empty as if someone wished her up in a spell. How can some_thing_ so shallow and hollow hold so much heart and emotion? I must contact Naiva. I need her guidance. She can tell us who that woman is."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH"

The sound of the scream threw Samus straight off the bed but that didn't stop her nor Zelda from rushing to the sight. Down one flight of stairs, Samus made out the sound of a man's groan. With quick thinking, she ordered Zelda, "She's down at the bottom! You take her head on and I'll go from above!" Zelda nodded in response.

With a turn of the corner, Zelda rushed into the open, stopping dead when she noticed the body of Captain Falcon lying face down at the feet of the assassin herself. Zelda shivered when she recognized the dark red eyes. The hatred deep within. She cried out when she saw the assassin rip out the hunters knife launched into Falcon's chest cavity. The pool of blood growing larger.

With a swift glance, the assassin pierced her blood-shot eyes toward Zelda, taking one step forward before halting. Her ears twitched as she heard many footsteps headed their way.

She struck the knife in a pocket behind her waist before dashing toward the open window behind her.

"NO! WAIT. I JUST WANT TO TALK!" Zelda called out after her but it was no use.

Little did the assassin know, Samus stalked her from the upper balcony like hunter and prey. Her eyes zoomed across the assassin's body motion, figuring out and timing her movement.

Just as the assassin ran past a pillar, Samus launched herself down, clasping the large pillar with both hands and cried out, "Hey you!"

The assassin looked up only to fall back as Samus smashed her right foot into her face.

"Ahh." The assassin tumbled across the floor multiple times before landing on her stomach. She rubbed her face as she noticed blood pouring out of her nose. Other than Ganondorf, no one had made her bleed like this before.

She looked up as she saw the bounty hunter victoriously snatching her Paralyzer and pointing it near her head.

"Let's see how well you do against a fighter like me." Samus taunted, deeply. "Take one step and I'll blow your fucking brains all over this floor."

The assassin tilted her head a little, staring coldly into Samus's blue eyes. Ignoring the threat, she slowly stood up from the ground.

Within seconds, every Brawler entered, surrounding the assassin. She twirled in circles, eying each one. She saw Snake pointing an Ak-42 at her body, she noticed the angry growls erupting from Mario and Luigi's mouth. She halted when Link stood forward, slowly unleashing his bow and arrow. She froze when the tip of the arrow was aimed at her face.

"You're dead, bitch." Link spewed coldly. His one open blue eye focused deeply.

The assassin bowed her head, slowly raising her hands up in defeat. "I surrender." She whispered, softly.

The entire room exploded in cheers and triumph much to the assassin's dismay. She continued to hold her hands up while keeping her focus on the ground. Her arms jolted as Samus forcefully yanked them behind her back to cuff her.

Despite the cheers, one Brawler in particular stood out toward the assassin. Zelda.

Her calm posture, her emotionless face, her caring eyes. She didn't applaud nor smile. She simply glided her way over.

With Samus and Link grabbing hold of each arm, the assassin lifted her head, causing a chilling silence. What was the Hyrulean princess going to do?

"Go ahead, princess." The assassin exclaimed coldly, "Strike me down with your magic. You have every right to do so. All of you do. You have the chance, now take it!" She bowed her head waiting for her demise.

"No." Zelda replied. "It's not in my nature to do so."

"Not in your nature? You didn't seem to have that issue when you were hiding from Ganondorf all those years!" The assassin roared back.

"How did you..? Zelda asked, startled.

"You Brawlers are foolish! All these months, you've scrambled, feared, and fought so you can finally capture me! Yet, when given the opportunity, you cowards step back."

"Does that sound familiar to you?" , referring to the encounter between her and the assassin near the old farmhouse.

"If I didn't know any better," Samus interrupted, " I'd say you're desperate to die."

The assassin took a breath of relief, "Better to be killed by you then...by him."

"Who's him?" Zelda asked, fearless.

"Ha, oh you know who, your Royal Highness," the assassin replied, sarcastically. "You've known everyday even before Nana's death. Deep down inside, you knew he wasn't truly gone."

At this point, Zelda's heart rate increased, her eyes widening. With every word the assassin said, the thought of his existence invaded deeper in her mind.

"No! He's dead! He's been dead for years!" Zelda growled.

"Is that what you keep telling yourself?" the assassin replied, amused. " I know your every thought and every feeling, oh innocent Princess of Hyrule...just like you know mine."

"SHUT UP!" The assassin's head hardly moved from the slap Zelda delivered. "You know nothing about me!"

"Really?" The assassin tilted her head. "I know you've tried to contact Naiva. I know _you know who I am_...and he knows too."

"Who's HE?" Samus asked, loudly.

"Ganondorf." The assassin spoke, proudly.

A large gasp fell upon the room as each Brawler looked terrified at each other in fear. Link just kept his focus at Zelda. He can't believe what he's hearing. Little did he know, he loosened his grip on the assassin.

"GANONDORF IS DEAD!" Zelda roared.

The assassin disagreed. "We both know you're wrong!"

With that said, Zelda softly asked, "Who are you?"

"You're so delusional. Aren't you? Take off the mask and find out. Don't worry. I won't bite." The assassin said with a wink.

All eyes fell on Zelda as she slowly faced her, her silky hand raising toward the assassin's face. Her fingers grasped the black cloth.

For one second, Zelda looked into her eyes.

The next second, she yanked the mask right off. Her devious smile now shown freely. Her locked blonde hair waving around her shoulders. Her eyes redder than ever.

"NO!" Zelda screamed at the sight of her face. What she had feared had come true. By the look at her face, she knew Ganondorf was still alive somewhere. She had always known.

Zelda wasn't the only in intense shock. Link ,as well, let go of the assassin's arm and took many steps back, his mouth hanging down. His eyes in total shock.

Every Brawler reacted the same. The same shock. The same surprise. The same fear.

Zelda, now on her knees, looked up once more to be certain of the assassin's true identity.

"Now you know the truth. All of you do. I've been waiting to see your pathetic faces like this. Predictable." She spoke, glaring at Zelda.

"Sh...She...Sheik." The young princess whispered.

She giggled, "In the flesh."

With an intense hit, she smashed the back of head against Samus's face before drop-kicking her toward Zelda. She disappeared in a flash of light before reappearing by the open window.

Her Sheikah eyes scanned the room, capturing everyone's attention.

"Ahh" Samus shrieked, landing with a heavy thud. "That's your alter ego!" Samus exclaimed.

"Little point in hiding any more," Sheik exclaimed, pulling the black fabric from her body, revealing her blue Sheikah suit.

"Now you bastards know your assassin!"

**Well, that's chapter 12! I hoped you enjoyed! I also hoped I surprised many of you!**

**Again please don't mention any spoilers(the assassin's name) in the reviews. I'd appreciate it! :)**

**I know I left off at a cliff hanger. Sorry, I'll try to get the next chapter written soon!**


End file.
